Fifteen Years
by JCWarriorCats
Summary: Ichigo died right in Rukias arms. He died before her, but she cannot shake this feeling he is still alive. 15 years and she is engaged. A familiar face returns and Rukia's world comes crashing down. And a mission unfolds with dier results IchiRuki plz R
1. I Want To See Your Face Again

"Ichigo!" Rukia Kuchiki screamed out as the orange haired boy, Ichigo Kurosaki, fell at her feet. The enemy, a shadow faced creature, fell and disintegrated, blood in its place. Rukia knelt beside him, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Ru….kia…" Ichigo managed, looked up at her. Blood was smeared all over his face and welled from his mouth. Rukia let the tears fall on his chest as she began to cry over him.

"Why did you go and do that? Why didn't you let me die instead?" she cried, sides shaking fiercely.

"I'm not going to die. Rukia I-"

"No Ichigo! This one was my battle! And now I must ignore the fact that you can be alright! Your missing an arm and your bleeding to death!" Rukia interrupted, falling on him.

"Rukia…. I couldn't let you die either…" Ichigo stroked her head with his remaining hand.

"And why not? No one cares if I die." Rukia looked at him, his blood now on her face. She was talking nonsense of course, the hysteria getting to her head.

"A lot of people would care if you were dead! I would care! I couldn't bare to live without you!" Ichigo shouted. Rukia sat back up, a surprised look on her face.

"Why is that Ichigo? What have I done besides twist your life up?" Rukia whispered.

"You have given me a feeling I cannot doubt! You give me strength and courage and you have always pulled me through! Don't you see? I love you Rukia!" Ichigo hugged her head to his chest. Rukia gripped his shirt.

"I love you too Ichigo…" she told him. Ichigo smiled and closed his eyes.

"Good… at least that was cleared up before I went." Ichigo chuckled. Rukia pulled from his grasp.

"That still doesn't change the fact-"

"After all this and you still treat me like a child." Ichigo mused. He grimaced in pain and hacked up blood. He reached out to touch her face, eyes opening. Rukia trembled as he did but it was only to last a second.

Ichigo's hand went limp and his body cold. His eyes clouded. Rukia gripped his hand. "No…" she breathed. "No!" she began to get louder and threw her head back to the sky. "IICHIIIIIIGGGGOOOOOOO!"

~*15 Years Later: Soul Society *~

Rukia started awake. She put her head in her hand as she held back tears. "Fifteen years have passed…. But yet his memory stays…" she choked, bringing out a picture from under her pillow.

She remembered this one well. The year she and Ichigo had gone to the beach with everyone. He looked so happy…

"Rukia?" a voice called through the door.

"Yes Hanatarou?" Rukia quickly replaced the picture under her pillow and got out of her bed.

"Mr. Abarai is waiting for you. He says that you were suppose to meet him half an hour ago to go check out the progress on the wedding setup today." Hanatarou explained.

"Oh yes. Tell him I will be there as soon as I get changed!" Rukia instructed. This doesn't feel right still… I thought I would get used to the idea after a while… but I can still feel him behind me. Rukia thought as she changed.

Ever since Ichigo's death, Rukia felt that he was still there… somewhere. Even if he died in front of her eyes, she refused to believe he was all the way dead. Finally after ten years she stopped worrying everybody and tried to pick up her life again. But nothing worked. Even after she agreed to marry Renji, it never felt right.

Rukia went to her door and left her room. Zanpactou at her side. She patted her cheeks to help wake herself up. She hoped she hadn't been crying in her sleep again. Lately shes been feeling worse than she ever did. Like Ichigo had died all over again. What was happening? Her feelings seemed to keep growing stronger.

"There you are Rukia!" Renji called over to her, grinning happily. He seemed to be the only one oblivious to her pain deep down. Even Byakuya could sense she still loved Ichigo. Maybe he did see it… maybe he was just denying it.

"Kanichiwa Renji." Rukia greeted, waving her hand tiredly. Renji looked at her curiously.

"Did you just get up?" he asked. Rukia sweatdropped.

"It's the afternoon isn't it?" Rukia sighed. Just what I need, another sign of depression. she thought unhappily.

"Yeah its 12:300pm. I thought you would have been up hours ago. I also heard you rejected being the thirteenth squad lieutenant again," Renji looked at her with a stern gaze. Rukia looked down. It was true. Ukitake had been offering her the position relentlessly but she didn't want it. This of course meant she had declined many a times even though it made both her brother and her fiance upset.

"You know I don't want the position Renji." Rukia reminded him. Renji grunted.

"I will pass it for now. Lets go check things out. I already snooped around a bit but I want your opinion too." Renji looked behind him. Rukia nodded and walked with him through the layout. Rukia made small opinions but in her mind the whole thing was wrong. Everything was too plain… too dark…. Too…. She didn't dare even go further.

When they were finished she was ready to go back to her duties for half an hour. Renji saw her anxious and frowned. She looked back at him. "What?"

"I like how you are a dedicated girl Rukia but I wish you would find some enjoyment in spending time on our wedding." Renji grumbled.

"One, I am a woman Renji… not a girl. Two, I'm sorry but I really like my job." She listed. And it keeps me busy so I don't think about him. Rukia added silently. "Now I have to go, bye Renji."

Renji leaned in to kiss her cheek but she was already running off. She felt bad, but she really wasn't into this. She ran a corner and barely stopped herself from running into someone.

"Gah! What the hell?" the boy gasped, arm raised in preparation for collision but lowered it slowly as it didn't happen.

"I'm sorry I-" Rukia cut herself off as she stared at his face. Her eyes tearing up all over again. "Ichi…..go….?" her eyes were almost popping out of her sockets. The boy she believed dead. The one she loved, was standing right before her…

(To Be Continued…)


	2. Hes BaAack

"Eh… yeah I'm-"

"Ichigo Kurosaki!" Rukia practically deafened him as she hugged him around the waist, tears falling. Ichigo's eyes were wide and he yelled out in surprise.

"Who are you?" he demanded. Rukia's eyes flashed open and she let go of him. Maybe she was mistaken. He looked exactly like Ichigo though… he even got down his scorning face. "How do you even know my name?"

"Don't you… remember?" was all she could get out, her voice a bit shaky. She wasn't one to be like this. Get yourself together! she thought to herself angrily.

"Remember what?" Ichigo looked really annoyed. Rukia looked at the ground and to the side.

"Never mind… I must be horribly mistaken for some reason… The real Ichigo would remember who I was." She mumbled. "I've got to go, sorry!" and she took off to her room as fast as she could, ignoring the shouts from Ichigo behind her.

The real Ichigo? He… that isn't him. The real Ichigo is dead. Dead! That must be some horrible mistake! Could I be dreaming? This must be a nightmare! she though frantically. She slammed the door behind her and collapsed on her bed, fist clenched so hard her knuckles were white.

She screamed into a pillow in frustration. What was happening? Another knock came at her door. She wanted to yell 'Go away!' but she got up and answered after making sure it wasn't noticeable about her crying from earlier.

"Yes?" Rukia opened the door and was glomped by an orange haired woman.

"Rukia! Its been so long!" the older now Orihime Inoue chimed gleefully.

"Or-Orihime? What are you doing in the Soul Society?" Rukia gasped. She hadn't seen Orihime almost ever since the 'accident' of Ichigo. Orihime's hair had grown more but she left it only a little past her waist and it was a little bit wavier now. Her huge brown eyes had shrunk into a mature womans. She was still just as beautiful as before.

"Kanichiwa." A mellow toned male voice greeted from behind her and Rukia shrieked as she recognized Ulquiorra Schniffer.

"Ulqui-kun! I told you to let me warn her first!" Orihime scolded.

"My apologies Orihime." Ulquiorra told her respectfully. He had lost his espada clothing and was dressed in regular clothes but the bone and hole in his chest remained when he was in spirit form. He never seemed to get rid of the green teardrops either.

"If you don't mind Orihime could we meet up later? I really need to think about some things… I'm sure that Rangiku would be happy to see you though. Why don't you pay her a visit in the meantime?" Ruika confessed, gathering back her composure.

"Oh… alright. I'll see you later then? We can go grab a bite to eat! Don't worry I won't cook." Orihime still had that cheerful and girlish tone to her voice. Not exactly a woman voice but it was still nice. She grabbed Ulquiorra's hand and dragged him along as they went out of sight. Rukia couldn't help but smile after them.

"Whoa Orihime is here?" Renji's voice came from beside Rukia. Rukia jumped.

"God damnit Renji! Theres a reason I sent her away you know!" Rukia snapped.

"You know then don't you?" Renji's eyes grew curious.

"Know what?" Rukia now looked at him.

"Kurosaki is back." Those three words sent a spark through Rukia's eyes and her heart began to pound. That wasn't a dream! Hes really back?

"That's impossible Renji… that's not Ichigo." Rukia held her sides as if she were sick and her face fell again.

"It is Rukia. Ichigo died in his actual body so his soul was reformed here in Soul Society with all his memories erased. That's probably why he doesn't remember any of us. He is also your squad's new lieutenant." Renji explained everything and Rukia took it all in.

"What? How come he is the lieutenant?" Rukia was in disbelief.

"Ukitake remembers how great Ichigo's powers were. He was almost made a Captain." Renji went on. His face staying serious.

"Are you guys trying to regain his memory?" Rukia wanted to know if she could see him again. Maybe she could help regain his memory.

"We don't see the point as he doesn't really care much either… Rukia… just what did happened that night… 15 years ago?" Renji's question took her by surprise.

"I lost someone whom could never be replaced." Was all she muttered and went back into her room, slamming and locking the door in his face. She definitely didn't want to get married now… and she was determined… determined to… to make Ichigo remember everything! Starting with her name.

(To Be Continued…)


	3. My name is Rukia: Rukia Kuchiki

Rukia fell out of her bed in surprise as someone knocked fiercely on her door. She hid her Ichigo picture again and went to answer it once more. How many freakin people are going to come to my room today? she though angrily.

"Rukia aren't you coming to lunch with us?" Orihime called through the door. Rukia had completely forgotten. She had been too caught up in a scheme to get her and Ichigo alone. She couldn't hide in his closet like before so that was out of the question. And she definitely couldn't get him to live in her closet. She smiled to herself at the idea and opened the door.

"Yes I am. Sorry Orihime I guess I lost track of time." Rukia apologized. Orihime's arm was locked with Ulquiorra's arm.

"Oh its alright! We understand. I heard Kurosaki-kun was back but…" Orihime stopped herself. She had had a crush on Ichigo for as long as Rukia had known her but it seemed she had let go. Ulquiorra looked at her. "Ulquiorra he was a dear friend to me but I definitely don't think of him like that anymore. Rukia… are YOU ok?" Orihime had always sensed something special between Rukia and Ichigo.

"I haven't been ok since that night." Rukia walked out of her room and closed her door. "Well lets not make me downer. Weren't we going to lunch? And I'm curious as to how your still alive." Rukia looked at Ulquiorra.

"Oh uh… I managed to regenerate him from the dust." Orihime explained for him.

"So how close are you two anyway?" Rukia smiled as Orihime kept clinging to his arm as they walked to her brother's house. There was always good food there and Byakuya had said she could come whenever she liked even if she had guests.

"Well uh Rukia… hes my husband now." Orihime told her. Rukia stopped in her tracks.

"When did you get married?" she spun to face them.

"Um…"

"We have been married for about nine years." Ulquiorra finished.

"We tried to send you an invitation Rukia… but I have no idea if you got it or not." Orihime looked really guilty.

"Oh no… I'm sorry. I must have not been getting my mail…" the truth was Rukia hadn't checked her mail really in years until she got herself back together. Then she just threw everything out pretty much. She must not have seen it.

"Oi! You!" a voice called. Rukia stiffened her eyes wide. She ducked behind Orihime.

"Hide me!" she squeaked. She couldn't face Ichigo again after how she acted. She didn't need to crouch behind Orihime but she sure as hell tried to stay behind her.

"Your not a very good hider." Ichigo said gruffly. He was standing right next to her. Rukia felt like she was gonna die. She turned to face him, gathered her composure quickly and bowed her head remembering he was her superior now.

"Kanichiwa Kurosaki-san." Rukia felt inferior. She felt weird. Usually she would just stomp on his head and go hide in his closet when she was mad or didn't want to talk to him. She was good at ignoring him and avoiding his questions. Now she couldn't even do that without having to go talk to the Captain about her behavior.

"Kanichiwa. I want a word with you for a moment." Ichigo crossed his arms. Rukia nodded and promised she would be right back to Orihime and Ulquiorra as they entered a vacant area.

"You knew me didn't you?" he asked her. Rukia blushed slightly.

"Yes… I knew you very well." Rukia agreed.

"Did you used to be my girlfriend or something?" he was acting so casual and Rukia's face flared red.

"No! I wasn't your girlfriend. I um… You'll think I'm lying." Rukia sighed. You loved me you dunce! Now get it through your thick skull!

"Try me." Ichigo pressed.

"I gave you your soul reaper powers." Rukia looked at him with a dead straight face, her blush faded away by now.

"What? I learned them at the academy and-"

"No Ichigo. When you were a live human. I was the one that twisted up your life and made you a substitute shinigami." Rukia interrupted him.

"You knew a lot about my life then didn't you?" Ichigo looked surprised but a gleeful gleam could be seen in his eyes.

"Yes. I know more probably than anyone else including your family. Well maybe not your father…" she was trying her hardest to not go and sit down. The shock of him being here was enough of a miracle as when he saved her so long ago.

"So who-"

"Are you really going to keep questioning me before even knowing my name?" she asked dryly.

"Oh…. Right…." Ichigo looked embarrassed the lieutenant of her squad and he had neglected to ask her name. "What is your name?"

"Maybe you can remember something slightly if I told you my name. My name is Rukia. Rukia Kuchiki." She used the same lines she used when first introducing himself to her, except she wasn't bleeding on the ground with her eyes tearing up a little.

"Ru…kia…" Ichigo's eyes were wide and he held the back of his head. He fell to one knee. Images flashed through Ichigo's head. Her and the hollow, him in his school uniform. Seeing her fall bleeding to the ground then crawling to a street wall. Holding out her sword and him gripping it. The steps he took to become a soul reaper.

"Ichigo?" she cried worriedly, she knelt beside him. Oh how that was familiar to him too. He remembered the many times he was hurt and one voice calling his name. Sweat formed on his forehead and he held back from yelling his pain.

"Rukia?" his voice called out to her oblivious to what he cried out. He was remembering calling her name in return. He remembered being at her execution and saving her slightly.

"Ichigo! Ichigo! Open your eyes!" she was shaking his arm fiercely. Ichigo's eyes slowly opened.

"What the hell just happened?" he only remembered half of what just ran through his mind. "Y-you…. Ran a sword through me and then I was…"

"That was me turning you into a Soul Reaper Ichigo. Welcome back." Rukia could tell he at least remembered a bit about her. But she could tell it wasn't much.

"Rukia! Ichigo!" Orihime called as she was looking for them. "There you are! Come on! I'm starving! You can come too Ichi-I mean Mr. Kurosaki." Orihime bowed quickly and ran off back to her husband.

"You care to join us for lunch?" Rukia stood up.

"I can't. I have things to do. But I will stop by later." Ichigo promised.

"For what?" Rukia was slightly confused.

"I want to learn about my past." Ichigo then walked off, leaving Rukia to lunch.

(To Be Continued…)


	4. Invading My Room? You Moron

Rukia bid farewell to Orihime and Ulquiorra at her room.

"So are you staying in the Soul Society?" she asked.

"Only for another day. We miss you guys." Orihime declared.

"Well I hope that we can do this again soon. It was nice seeing you again Orihime and nice to formally meet you Ulquiorra." Rukia bowed in farewell but also waved as they departed.

"Bye Rukia! And congratulations on your engagement!" Orihime called over her shoulder as they left. Rukia's face fell. Oh right, I still am getting married.. She then went into her room and closed the door behind her.

"Wow. Your room is a mess." That all too familiar voice sounded again. Rukia felt her vein almost pop.

"Why the hell are you in my room? And how did you even get in here?" she turned on the carrot topped shinigami. He was sitting on her bed with a smirk on his face at her quick temper.

"Oh I snuck in when you opened the door. Shunpo, very useful." Ichigo snickered. Rukia threw the nearest thing she could find at him. It was their yearbook, senior year. It hit Ichigo square in the forehead.

"Ow!" he exclaimed and the book fell on his lap. The book fell open. "What is this?" he started to flip through it while holding his head.

"Oh that's a yearbook. The humans make those silly things to store memories for when you grow old so you can remember your high school friends. We graduated but…" she didn't finish her sentence.

"I went to high school?" Ichigo found their class and looked at the picture. He saw Chad, Orihime, Uryuu, him, then Rukia. He seemed to be the only one scowling. He also managed to spot the clown Keigo. Suddenly a memory of being called strawberry popped into his head but it ended there.

"Why is it that I don't look happy in any of these pictures?" Ichigo asked, flipping through. He stopped on one particular one though.

"Oh you never liked pictures so you scowled at the camera an-"

"You liar!" Ichigo accused. Rukia was bewildered.

"I didn't lie!" she protested. Ichigo held up the book. It was the cutest couple picture and it happen to be when she was dragging Ichigo to a hollow. Of course she was grabbing his hand but they both seemed happy.

"You said we weren't a couple." Ichigo reminded her. She started to laugh. "What?"

"I'm laughing at how stupid they were. We were not dating! I was taking you to go kill a hollow. When you became a soul reaper we both always started disappearing together so people assumed we were an 'item' as they would say. We never really corrected or confirmed that. I just thought it was hilarious." Rukia laughed. She missed those days now.

"Well that's new." Ichigo looked back through the book.

"Hm?" Rukia finally stopped laughing.

"Its not usual for people to assume those things right?" Ichigo really didn't remember anything about being human did he?

"No Ichigo it was actually very common." Rukia admitted.

"So I didn't have any girlfriends?" Ichigo didn't really look worried about it but it made something stir inside Rukia.

"No you dumbass." She let the words slip before she could catch them.

"Do you usually speak to your superiors that way?" Ichigo raised an eyebrow at her.

"I used to be superior to you ok… its hard to just forget…" she almost let tears fall again. She really was beginning to miss the old days.

"When you saw me earlier… you acted like you…. You liked me or something." Ichigo was hesitant with the words.

"Ichigo… if you could remember the night you died… everything would be so clear now." Rukia couldn't help but sigh. "I think you need to go now."

"But I still want to learn about my family!" Ichigo was acting like a child. She had always had to teach him about the soul life the shinigami, the seretei, the regular souls, hollows, arrancars, everything. But now she had to reteach him in the ways of the human. This would be interesting.

"Alright… you can come by tommorow after I go and get a dress with my friends. And I swear if you get in my room before I do I will be forced to kill you." Rukia was threatening. "You got that little brat?" she was treating him like a kid again. For he was still compared to her.

"Hey! I could beat your butt ok?" Ichigo's quick flaring temper was clearly seen. Rukia smirked.

"Really? Cause the first time we met I kicked your ass." She giggled. Ichigo remembered hitting the floor. His eyes started to twitch. "Now out with you!" she pointed towards her door.

Ichigo grumbled to himself as he got up. He didn't want to leave yet. She closed the door behind him.

"Tomorrow, Ichigo, I will show you what your mind has missed."

(To Be Continued…)


	5. And It All Comes Crashing Down

Rukia awoke to her alarm the next day. Ha! It works! she thought triumphantly. She had gone and found her old alarm clock she had used when she was going to the High School with Ichigo. She slept in way too often now so she had to set the stupid thing. She was glad it still worked though.

Rukia got dressed quickly since she was slow to get out of bed. She really needed to remember to send for coffee or something when she woke up. Her eyelids were open involuntarily. She opened the door right as someone was about to knock, which meant she got knocked in the forehead.

"Oh sorry Rukia!" Renji apologized. Rukia rubbed her head. She looked at him confused.

"What are you doing here Renji? I'm going gown shopping today the groom doesn't come." Rukia reminded him.

"Oh well I thought I would tag along anyway and-"

"No." Rukia crossed her arms.

"But-"

"I said no!" Rukia snarled. She wanted a traditional wedding if she had to get married. She was half tempted to threaten to cut off the wedding but that would just be wrong.

"Rukia! I want to see you in your wedding gown so I can approve!" Renji whined.

"Reni I don't want you coming. Its BAD luck! You shall become the happless man who got the wedding cut off because I got could feet." she lectured him.

"Then how come Byakuya taichou gets to come?" Renji pointed at the Captain.

"Hes my BROTHER. Theres a difference. Its not a curse if a family member comes even if he is a man." Rukia pointed out.

"I'm coming." Renji said firmly.

"Renji! Your going to ruin probably almost my only part in this wedding! That's not fair!" Rukia complained.

"I'm coming Rukia!" Renji made a look that said 'and that's final!' Rukia hated that look and it didn't work on her.

"I'm not going then!" Rukia shouted.

"Now your being ridiculous!" Renji growled.

"Oh so now I'm over dramatic or something? Because you have insisted on doing everything in our wedding. The only thing I got to do was pick out my maid of honor. And then you picked the other two! Your so controlling!" Rukia spat her voice getting louder.

"Yes! You ARE being over dramatic! You couldn't make a decision so I made it for you! The wedding would have been here before you could have made that choice!" Renji raised his voice too.

"If you can't value my opinion and not rush me I don't know if there is going to be a wedding!" Rukia screamed. There she said it. It wasn't the right way to go but it was what had to happen. She wasn't ever fully committed to this and she was just now realizing how much of a control freak Renji was being about this.

Renji looked like she had just punched him in the face. Byakuya had been silent and standing there the whole time until now. "Rukia why would you even say that? Of course your going to marry him." Byakuya looked at her with narrowed eyes. "Don't you love him?"

No! I never loved him! I only loved Ichigo and always will! I only did this stupid marriage thing with Renji because you would only approve of him! she though angrily. She wanted so bad to shout it but the words wouldn't come out of her mouth.

Renji saw her not speaking and turned away. "I will let you think about it… but if you haven't said I love you to me by tomorrow's last shred of night, the wedding is off." Renji instructed. Rukia's anger evaporated into guilt. She hadn't meant to end it like this. She knew it was a hopeless cause. He still had hope… but Rukia didn't. This marrigae would fail even if it was carried out. Rukia would hardly let him do anything. The farthest she had let him do was a small kiss. Renji would eventually want kids… she couldn't do that… he was just not right.

Renji walked off and Rukia was left alone with the 6th squad gave her an inquisitive look.

"You know what you have to do right?" her brother asked.

"Not what your thinking probably." Rukia met his cold gaze with a glare.

"Why don't you want to marry him?" Byakuya questioned.

"Because I don't love him nii-sama." Rukia explained. She really had tried but it wouldn't work. Everyone else could see it. Why couldn't the people she wanted to see it didn't?

"Then what are you planning to do with your life? Just wither away in your pain and sorrow like I watched you do these past few years?" Byakuya was angry, but that was no shocker.

"I want to go back to the way things were! But it will never be the same!" Rukia burst into tears and fell to her knees. Her eyes were in her hands and her shoulders shook as she sobbed.

"And why is that Rukia? Is it because of HIM? I told you he wasn't good for you and you didn't listen! Now I have to watch almost drown in your own tears every day! Its disgraceful!" Byakuya's words were only full of 'I told you so' and a cold touch. Rukia shrank away from him.

"The heart wants what the heart wants brother. I thought you of all people would understand what I was feeling. Seeing as how you say you loved my sister so." Rukia had a shadow over her face and she walked into her room. She was ready to shut the door when Byakuya grabbed the side to prevent her.

"Don't even dare suggest I didn't love Hisana! I was married to her! You were in a little teenager crush! That wan't love!" Byakuya then slammed the door himself.

Rukia couldn't even make it to her bed. She just fell to the floor crying harder than before. She reached for her chappy plushie and snuggled it close. She wanted all the pain to leave. She felt like she had a hole in her chest.

Ichigo… I need to know. Could you ever love me again? Could you ever forgive me for what I did? That night you protected me… but I recently realized… it was me who was supposed to protect you…

(To Be Continued….)


	6. Lesson One

Rukia had dozed off from all her crying but awoke roughly around 1:00pm. She managed to get up despite her shaky legs. She made it to her bed and her hands instinctively went under her pillow to retrieve the picture of her and Ichigo. She lightly traced his photo face with her finger. His arm was around her. He had claimed it was just a gesture of friendship but she knew it was more since it wasn't all too long before the incident. She hated how she could detect a blush on her face. Ichigo looked so happy in this picture. He wasn't scowling in it like the others.

Rukia finally took her eyes away from the picture to look at the clock. Her heart skipped a beat as she remembered Ichigo was stopping by. "He'll be here any minute!" she cried and jumped out of her bed. All her feelings were anxiety and nervousness now. She went in front of the mirror and cringed. She looked like shit. Her hair was messed up her eyes were red, swelled, and bloodshot. Blotches of red from her sleeping on the ground were visible especially the line on her face from a crack in the wood.

Rukia stretched out her face in a pathetic attempt to red of the line and maybe lessen the swelling. She also dunked her face into some cold water. It felt nice but she had no time to dwaddle. She wiped off her face. Her eyes were still a little swelled but she could probably cover it up. She brushed out her hair and stylized it so that it was right again.

She finally got to the matter of the red around her eyes. Though they were still blood shot she will have to say she was a bit tired. She used her makeup to cover up the red and looked at herself again. Not that much of a difference, but it was better than nothing. She then decided to change into something more comfortable than her work uniform.

When she was done she face palmed herself. She didn't know what she was going to tell him! He would need pictures and items to remember everything. She should have gone and gotten Kon back from Urahara!

While she was scolding herself and searched for the photo album she had swiped from Ichigo's room a knock sounded at the door. She found a box full of useful items. She had managed to swipe many things from his mouth though some of them were gifts. Like Isshin made a copy of Ichigo's mom since she was his 'third daughter.' "Just a minute!" she called as she kicked the box out of her closet and by her bed. She then looked herself over one more time before answered.

"Kanichiwa Ichigo." she greeted with a small smile. He looked the same, a scowl seemingly permanent on his face.

"Bout time." he teased and walked in. "Now teach me!" Still impatient obviously. Rukia thought humorously. She walked over and sat in the middle of her floor, pulling the box to her. Ichigo sat cross legged, trying to peer into the box.

"Lesson one, family." Rukia started, taking out the photo book. She flipped until she found a family photo og him his sisters and their father. "That one right there," she pointed to a blonde haired girl. "Thats Yuzu. The other girl here is Karin." she pointed at a black haired girl now. "They are your sisters."

Ichigo stared intently at them but no recognition seemed to cross his face. He seemed rather confused. "And who is this?" he asked, pointing to the man.

"Oh, that's your dad. His name is Isshin." Rukia laughed. The man was always trying his best to put a smile on his families faces but only seemed to make people annoyed.

Ichigo had this faint thought of a trampoline and being punched numerous times. "Was I abused as a child?" Rukia sweat dropped at the question.

"Uh… well in a way I guess but he randomly did all these stunts so that you guys would always be prepared and could protect yourselves." Rukia recalled. That was the only way to interpret it besides the fact that his father was a complete annoyance and retard.

"Did I have a mom?" Ichigo was looking for maybe a cut off person or something but Rukia knew he wouldn't find one.

"This is your mom. But she died when you were little." she really didn't want to give him back that memory but it was a packaged deal. She took out the poster of his mom since it was the only one she had.

Ichigo's eyes widened like before and he immediately fell over. He bit his bottom lip so that he wouldn't scream as memories flashed through his head. He remembered the night his mother died, her smile, the poster hanging in the dining room. His dad crying over the picture for something ridiculous. He felt the tears form at his eyes.

Rukia could tell he was remembering and she lightly touched his shoulder to comfort him. Ichigo cringed numerous times and it reminded her of when her memory had been erased. Ichigo had helped her then.

Ichigo eventually stopped and just wept silently for a little while. Rukia had never seen him cry before. The only time she had seen him come close was when she didn't remember him and when he had talked about his mother and she was so cruel to his feelings.

"Ichigo… should we stop?" she said softly. Ichigo managed to get himself back up into a sitting position and wiped his eyes while shaking his head no. "I'm not done yet." his voice shook a little but she could tell the determination behind his grief.

Renji lied to me. He said he didn't want his memory back… He obviously does. But then she reminded herself no one could read Ichigo as well as she could. Orihime couldn't even anymore.

"Then at least take a break." Rukia urged. She needed to figure out what to teach him about next. Maybe his friends? Maybe…. "Ichigo what do you want to know next?"

"I want to learn about how my life was before I was a Soul Reaper." Ichigo responded. Rukia thought about this one hard. She didn't know him beforehand but she faintly remembered a few stories he had told her.

"Well… before I met you… I know that when you were a small child and when your mother was still alive that you took karate with Tatsuki one of your childhood friends. I also know that you had been able to see souls and spirits since you were very young too. When you got older you tried to help the spirits find peace but it didn't work because you didn't know that's what Soul Reapers did." Rukia explained the best she could. She also explained about Keigo and all his older friends that he hung out with before she came or right when she came. Ichigo listened to every word she had to say.

"Well Ichigo… I have told you all I know on that subject. Its kinda hard for me to know exactly but that's what you told me when I lived in your closet." Rukia finished. Ichigo's mind was reeling again but no painful memories entered this time so it wasn't so bad. The last memory was hearing a beeping noise in his closet and Rukia jumping out yelling at him. He had almost fallen off his bed had there not been a wall there.

Ichigo started to laugh. And laugh hard. He held his sides and fell backwards. Rukia was very confussled. (I'm sorry I had to use a random not really word. Lol)

"You lived in my closet?" he laughed. He was mostly laughing at his reaction more than the fact that a girl lived in his closet.

Yes I lived in your closet. How is that so funny?" she was getting self conscious and her mind snapped to anger. If he was laughing at her…

"I remembered my reaction when you jumped out. I was so stupid!" he chuckled, calming down now. Rukia's anger subsided. He was laughing at himself?

Rukia couldn't help but give a small laugh too. That had been funny though she hadn't quite been able to laugh about it at that moment. She remembered Orihime's brother was about to eat him.

Rukia looked at her clock and gasped. It was 5:00pm. "You need to go now. I have to go and meet Ukitake taichou!" Rukia got up and looked for her zanpactou then grabbed her uniform and laid it on her bed. "Out!" she shoved him towards her door, pushing into his back as hard as she could.

Ichigo was thrown out and Rukia locked her door then got changed into her shinigami uniform once more. She then ran to meet up with her Captain. He had wanted to meet with her again. This time it wouldn't be for a lieutenant request thankfully. Rukia was looking forward to talking about something else with her Captain instead of that.

Rukia kept running until she came to her Captain's quarters. She knocked on the door and waiting to be announced in. As the door opened, she bowed respectfully.

"Welcome Rukia-san." Ukitake greeted with a friendly tone.

"Hey Rukia." another voice greeted her. She looked up and a shadow fell over her face. Why is Ichigo here? her mind screamed.

"Please come in. I want to speak with you both." Ukitake waved his hand for her to enter. As Rukia stepped it she wondered what this could possibly be about.

(To be Continued…)


	7. Your Mission

"So Ukitake Taichou, why did you call us down here?" Ichigo broke the silence as if it was casual. Rukia knew something serious was going on though whether Ichigo realized it or not.

"Well, seeing as Rukia no longer has to prepare for a wedding," Ukitake started. How does he know already? Renji himself doesn't even know! Rukia looked just as baffled as her thoughts. "I have decided to send you both on a mission, together." Ukitake finished.

"A mission sir?" Rukia spoke up. Ukitake nodded.

"Well seeing as you both were at one time familiar with the world of the living I would like you both to proceed back to Karakura town and finish Rukia's original job seventeen years ago. I want you to rid the town once and for all of these hollow menace." Ukitake explained.

Rukia wasn't really fond of the idea. Last time she had lost more than half her powers to Ichigo and didn't even complete her mission that so many times ago. Ukitake could see perfectly well what she was thinking.

"Or you could both go and rid the entire world of a most wanted defective soul." Ukitake offered.

"A defective soul? Like a mod soul?" Rukia was more into this now

"No not a mod soul. It is more of a shadow demon. Squad 12 seems to have created another monster. It has been on the loose for fifteen years. It doesn't grow old though and it has been consuming souls like crazy recently. We think it is somehow connected to the Kurosaki case. I want you to find and capture it if you can. If you cannot… destroy the being once and for all." Ukitake put in the greater details.

"Wait taichou. Kurosaki case? You mean my case?" Ichigo interrupted.

"Yes Ichigo… we believe this is the same thing that killed you." Ukitake said hesitantly. Rukia froze and her eyes clouded for a second as her memory went back in time. The black human like blob with cold blood eyes and blood seeping from its mouth, claws, and spikes out of its back. The creature was the same that vanished.

"But I thought that thing was dead!" Rukia cried.

"We thought so too. But after some extended research we figured out that the soul had attached itself to Kurosaki. It was female. For some reason Ichigo was its target to be its mate I guess is the general term. It vanished after killing its potential mate in a way of grief but has detected Ichigo's spiritual pressure again which has caused it to return." Ukitake seemed to know a lot about this creature.

"That's why it was trying to kill me…" Rukia whispered. The creature had noticed her and Ichigo's affection for each other and in a torent of jealousy and the will to win Ichigo, the creature went mad trying to kill her but ended up killing the one person they both wanted.

"Do you have any idea why this creature has chosen me?" Ichigo's voice brang her back into the conversation.

"We believe it had to do with your tremendous amount of spiritual pressure. And you were the only one with that great of an amount around at the time and you hold more than most captains." Ukitake seemed lost in thought as he spoke.

"That did get you in trouble a lot with many different species Ichigo. Including the hollows." Rukia agreed. That was a very logical explanation.

"Really? That sucks…" Ichigo grunted. Rukia mentally agreed.

"Will you take on this mission?" Ukitake held out his hand first to Ichigo.

"I accept." Ichigo shook Ukitake's hand and the Captain then held it out to Rukia.

"And you?" he gave her a questioning look.

Rukia hesitated for a moment but took hold of her Captain's hand. "I accept."

"Good. I wish for you to leave approximately within the next three days. In that time you may prepare, say good byes or anything of that sort. If you wish to see me I will probably be in here sick as a dog." Ukitake smiled happily at them both. "Do you have any more questions?"

"No taichou. I think we have all the information we need." Rukia dipped her head respectfully then left when she was dismissed.

"So what do you think?" Ichigo was following her.

"Do you enjoy following me or sneaking around?" Rukia sighed, glancing at him over her shoulder.

"Yes I do now answer my question." Ichigo chuckled.

"What is there to think? Its not really a matter is it?" she pointed out bluntly.

"Yes it is." Ichigo protested.

"Alright fine… I'm worried and I'm scared." Rukia admitted.

"Why would you be scared or worried?" This started Rukia's thoughts to flare.

"I lost you once Ichigo… I don't want it to happen again." She looked at him with a hard serious look.

"Don't be worried. I will be fine I promise. Its you that you should be worrying about." Ichigo didn't seem to care that he has already lost to this thing before.

"And why is that?" Rukia was getting the impression he thought of her as weak.

"Well wasn't its original target that night you?" Ichigo recalled.

"You remembered?" Rukia's blood froze. How much exactly does he remember of that night?

"No I heard you smartass." He used a 'duh' tone that made Rukia's blood boil.

"I'm a smartass now am I? Last time I checked that was you. No wait you were the dumbass!" she snapped defensively. Ichigo's scorn appeared faster than a lightning bolt.

"Dumbass?" he growled.

"I'm not sure you had so many nicknames eh? Strawberry!" Rukia cracked.

"Oh the strawberry thing is too far!" Ichigo began to storm away.

"Where do you think your going carrot top?" she demanded. Ichigo's head swiveled back to her.

"I don't need any of this shit!" Ichigo kept walking.

"I win again Ichigo." She snickered to herself. Just like old times exactly.

(To Be Continued…)


	8. An Awkward Breakfast

Rukia awoke the next day at her own pace. It was only then that she realized, she left Renji alone last night. For some reason, there was little guilt. She knew she should have gone last night but the reason was, she was free. No more ties that kept her there.

Then she realized… Ichigo… She frowned. Ichigo was causing her so many joys but so much pain to her at the same time. She sounded selfish and she slapped her forehead lightly. "I'm beginning to get obsessed." She mused. But the amusement was false.

She made herself get out of bed and remembered she had no duties today. "The mission…" she decided she would call it project 'Death Shadow.' She staggered to her closet, still trying to shake off sleepiness and practically crashed into the closet door. She didn't need to pack. All she needed was here uniform, zanpactou, and her gigai and soul pager was still at Urahara's shop…. Hopefully. So she just changed and got ready like every day.

Then a knock sounded on her door. I swear if that's who it think it is… she thought to herself, getting irritated. She couldn't get through one morning peacefully? She didn't care if she loved him he needs to learn space. She stomped to her door and opened it, trying to look pleasant just in case. The attempt was pointless.

"Hey Rukia. I know its early but-"

"Don't you say another word or I'll stomp your head in the ground. I was hoping to have a nice breakfast but it looks otherwise." She grumbled at Ichigo, giving a sour look.

"Whoa… you wake up on the wrong side of the bed or what?" Ichigo looked taken back by her harsh tone.

"Since YOU arrived I've been woken up, battered, rushed, lost my engagement, and much more. Your are turning into bad luck. Not that you weren't when we first met I just am out of practice." She falsely accused. She just needed to vent and he was apparently the right person to toss around. But she forgot how much more powerful he was than her now and he had more authority.

"Ah I see now. And its not MY fault. Renji told me everything." Ichigo gave a stern look. Rukia staggered backwards.

"You and Renji actually talked about it?" she didn't believe in that short of time he and Renji had become that close. Sure they were close before but never would Renji have spoken a word about it to him.

"Yeah. Well I guess it was more of I could tell something was wrong and poor guy spilled it out as soon as I spluttered a word of concern." Ichigo sighed, not looking at her but remembering. Rukia's heart thudded hard. Was Ichigo going to get mad? This was one situation she couldn't stand. She never knew what was going to happen.

"But I'm not going to get into it. So are we going to discuss the mission over breakfast or you wanna be left alone?" Ichigo looked back at her finally.

"I guess I should get it over with now." Truth be told, she just wanted to eat breakfast with him, but she wouldn't let herself admit it. Ichigo just started walking off with another word, and she followed, getting that she wasn't picking breakfast.

"So what do you think of Project 'Death Shadow?'" she conversed as they walked.

"Your calling it 'Death Shadow?" Ichigo raised an eyebrow at her.

"Yeah whats wrong with it?" she looked a bit defensive now, clutching her sketchbook. She had a few ideas and she of course drew them out. She could never explain things without them.

"Did you have to bring your silly drawings?' Ichigo complained. Rukia took it and jabbed him in the side, head pulsing angrily. "Ow!"

Rukia replaced it at her side as she heard him say that word. Then looked dead serious. "They aren't silly. And yes I did." She snapped.

"Alright alright fine." His eyebrow twitched a bit but kept walking, trying to restrain himself from whacking her. They soon arrived at the restaurant.

"This place is pretty expensive…" Rukia had never eaten there herself, she could never afford it. She refused to take Byakuya's offer in taking her either. She didn't want to eat with her brother. Plus the staring got a bit awkward.

"I'll pay then. Don't worry about it." Ichigo promised. Since when did he get the money to eat at a five star restaurant? And for breakfast? What does he do for dinner? Rukia pondered, brow furrowing. Did lieutenants really make that much?

"Something wrong?" he challenged, giving her a look that said, 'I dare you to protest.' Rukia let him have this one.

"Nah but then I'm ordering the least expensive thing on the menu." She shrugged her shoulders.

"No need. I got it all covered." Ichigo insisted, openning the door for her.

"But I wouldn't want to be a burden on you Mr. Lieutenant." She put on her goody two shoes act like when she was pretending to be a high school girl. Her voice held a hint of mocking as she looked totally innocent. She walked through with a small nod of thanks.

"Quit acting. Your not a burden… most of the time." Ichigo ruffled her hair as he walked past her. She went back to mean girl in a second and tried to put her newly messed up hair back into place.

"Ichigo…" she growled. She walked after him until she was by him again, unsettled by the new surroundings. There were people in much nicer clothing dining there and suspicious glances were shot their way. She already knew there were souls who would rather there were no soul reapers and apparently some were in their presence.

"Can we have a private room for two please? Its business." He asked the waitress who smiled welcomingly as was in her guidelines.

She nodded and motioned with her hand swiftly after grabbing two menus. "Right this way please." She seemed so polite but Rukia knew she probably wasn't as nice as she seemed, but of course that could be wrong too. They followed her to the back where a more of a romantic instead of business table was. Rukia's face started to turn red.

"Uh…. I said business…." Ichigo's face was also slightly flushed, both of them felt awkward.

"I am sorry sir but this is the only private two seaters we have." The waitress apologized. Rukia was about to run away as fast as she could.

"Alright I guess it will have to do then…" Ichigo sighed and walked over. He attempted to make it less awkward and blew out the two candles in the middle and gave the vase of flowers back to the waitress. But there was still the decorating of the room. Rukia tried hard to ignore it as she sat across from him.

The waitress handed them both a menu and left them. Rukia opened her menu and looked at the beverages first. She decided that it wasn't a good idea to try any sake even though she ached to dull her senses. Her face felt like it was on fire and she wanted to pour ice water on herself.

The waitress came back and asked what they wanted to drink. Rukia still was deciding and quickly just decided on that ice water. Ichigo got a cup of coffee.

"So why exactly did you bring that?" Ichigo pointed to my sketchbook. Rukia looked at it and picked it back up from the table.

"Oh it helps me explain things and I had a couple ideas on what we could do when we go to the world of the living." Rukia explained.

"And what exactly do you think?" Ichigo gave her a weird look and Rukia opened up her sketchbook and flipped until she found the right drawing. She was a rabbit, Ichigo a bear, and they were crossing through the portal. "Well I thought after we went through the gate and entered the world of the living." She flipped the page to them walking to Urahara's shop. Urahara's character waves. "I then thought we should go pick up our gigais at Urahara's shop and if we are lucky we could stay there or…" she flips the page again to a picture of them with Orihime and Ulquiorra. "We go and see if we can stay with Orihime and that Ulquiorra guy." She went on. "What do you think?"

"That your drawings are getting worse even after all these years." Ichigo stated, staring at them with a blank expression. Rukia threw it at him hard and whacked him straight in the jaw, leaving a red mark. She then glared daggers.

"I probably should have seen that coming…" Ichigo rubbed his jaw.

"Focus!" she hissed demandingly. Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"Well I guess that's a good plan for when we get there. But how are we gonna fine the Shadow thing?" he pointed out.

"Easy. We use you as our bait." Rukia grinned evilly as if it was just that simple. Ichigo gave her a completely unbelievable look.

"Your kidding?" his voice almost begging to be a joke. Rukia shook her head.

"Nope. You're the only thing that's going to make that creature come out." She looked at the waitress as she entered with their drinks. "Thank you."

Ichigo gave a nod and ordered some food. Rukia went with something cheap as promised. The waitress left.

"I am not being bait for that thing." Ichigo continued the conversation.

"You have to be." Rukia looked at him with a stubborn look.

"No I don't and I shan't." Ichigo sipped his drink.

Shan't? "Yes you shall. Or we will never catch it." Rukia was being persistant.

"Yes we will…" Ichigo didn't look as sure as he sounded.

"How then smarty?" she wanted him to make a plan then. Ichigo thought for a ehilr and Rukia could tell a solution wasn't even close.

"Uh…."

"You have nothing huh? Then your bait." Rukia smirked triumphantly. Hes making this too easy. she decided. Ichigo cursed under his breath.

The waitress was soon back with their food and they ate mostly in silence. Occasionally they would sneak glances up at each other, sometimes meeting gaze and looking back down quickly.

I wonder if this is normal or not. Rukia had never really had a partner on a mission before. She was either with a team or alone. And she had only been at a business meeting only once before.

"So this thing killed me huh? Why did I die in human form?" Ichigo suddenly rose up the conversation again. The lump of meat Rukia just swallowed seemed to hit hard in her stomach.

"Because you were protecting someone and didn't have time to go into Soul Form." Rukia put down her eating utensils.

"Was I protecting you?" Ichigo seemed to get it for the most part.

"Yeah." She croaked, grabbing her head and trying to keep from tears welling up. She tried not to let him see as she failed and rubbed her eyes with her hands.

"Why did that creature feel threatened by you?" Ichigo wouldn't stop with the questions.

"Because…" the waitress came in.

"All finished?" she asked, looking pointedly at their plates.

"Yeah I'm done." Rukia held up her half finished plate.

"Sure here." Ichigo handed her his clean plate. He ate much faster than Rukia. Rukia then stood up. "Eh your paying right? I'll wait outside." And she slipped out easily.

As soon as she was outside she took in deep breaths of fresh air. That was a lucky save. She couldn't tell him that he had loved her and she had loved… well she loves him. Too much awkward moments.

As he exited she bowed slightly to him. "Thank you Ichigo for the food but I must be on my way now. I will let you know what I have come up with later." She promised, just wanting to get away.

"O-oh. Ok but-"

"Bye!" she turned and fled, leaving a very confused and flabbergasted Ichigo.

To Be Continued…


	9. And Que the Kenpachi

Rukia awoke the next day to a mighty crash. The sound startled her to where she jumped ten feet in the air and landed face first on the ground beside her bed. She wished with all her heart she could wake up and not be freaked out or harassed soon later each morning again. Well she might as well figure out what the noise was.

As she was brushing her hair, the noise came again, making her stagger into her bathtub. Her brush clung to her head and water dripped on her head as she glared at nothing. She managed to get herself free and finish her hair and walk outside.

Rukia gripped here zanpactou's hilt and looked around. She gasped. There was a hole right outside her room. She tried to find the source.

She didn't have to look long. A glowing yellow bulb with a figure in it was chasing another figure. The running figure was getting closer and the yellow bulb getting closer. She stared and Ichigo ran past, yelling at the bulb of light behind him. Rukia had to squint but she figured out the figure in the yellow bulb was…

"Kenpachi taichou! Stop chasing Ichigo!" She started to chase them. She wasn't quite fast enough to catch them but she kept up. She jumped on top of a building. Though she enjoyed building hopping, now wasn't really the funnest time.

"Ichigo! Turn the corner!" she directed, pointing to up ahead. She could cut off Kenpachi hopefully or at least slow him down. She unsheathed her zanpactou. "Dance, Sode no Shirayuki!" she called out her zanpactou's name, letting it transform into a beautiful snow white with a ribbon waving behind her.

Ichigo had heard her and turned at the designated place. She had just enough time. "Hakuren!" she pointed her sword tip and let the ice make a barrier. Kenpachi slammed into it, breaking it but it caused him to lose focus and his yellow bulb vanished. Rukia landed swiftly beside Ichigo as she almost fell over, leaning on her to catch his breath.

"I never knew a shinigami could get so winded from running." Rukia observed with concern. Kenpachi kept his sword unsheathed.

"Quite a nice little trick. But he shouldn't be running. Hes a lieutenant for crying out loud. He should remember this." Kenpachi rolled his eyes and swung his sword behind his head.

"He lost his memory Kenpachi taichou and I don't think he is prepared to fight a Captain. And the seretei is no place to do it with all due respect sir." Rukia explained. Her sword hung at her side once more as she supported Ichigo.

"Thanks Rukia. And **–**pant- Damn! That was –pant- hard!" Ichigo breathed. He was started to get his breathing under control. Rukia was scared Kenpachi wouldn't listen to her.

"Then we can go to Sogyoku Hill where he fought your brother." Kenpachi gave her an irritated look.

"Sir we have a mission after tommorow he needs to rest.' Rukia protested yet again.

"Oh really and would you like to enlighten me on this 'mission'?" apparently even Kenpachi knew about her affection for Ichigo and she gave a stubborn look.

"No its top secret. But if you see Ukitake taichou, I'm sure he would be more than willing to explain. Come on Ichigo." Rukia told him bluntly and lightly shoved Ichigo with her hands.

"Where are we going?" Ichigo questioned.

"Your room dumbass. You need to lie down. And can you walk on your own?" Rukia was supporting both half his weight and her own which was sorta hard.

"I could… but I shan't." Ichigo smirked.

"Why not? And be aware, you don't give me a good answer your going to be on your face." Rukia warned.

"Cause I am content having my arm around you like this."

Rukia nearly dropped him anyway. Her face flushed. Was he seriously flirting? She had never in her life, ever heard of Ichigo Kurosaki flirting.

"Yeah well walk on your own anyway." She gathered herself and took her arm back from around him. He kept his arm around her even though he supported his own weight. "Do you mind Romeo?" she hissed darkly.

"Heh, I thought you'd like that." He teased, taking back his arm. She had, but it was embarrassing in public. Plus he had been just kidding anyway.

"Don't embarrass yourself Ichigo. I'm sure its hard enough already without taking me down with you." Although she gave him a serious look, he could tell she was kidding around with him back. Still got hot headed.

"I'm perfectly capable of keeping myself unembarrassed. I'm just looking out for you. You're the one that keeps embarrassing herself and screwing up everything." He shot. Rukia instantly got pissed.

"Don't mix up my private life with my job Ichigo." She said coldly. Ichigo didn't get that he crossed the line.

"I'm not. Your probably just as screwed up as your job as your life midget." Rukia smacked him.

"Watch your mouth you bastard! I was going to make sure you got ready and rested but now I'm going home!" she yelled. Ichigo rubbed his face confused. Rukia began to storm away.

"Sorry." He murmured. Rukia stopped and looked at him.

"What?" she demanded.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything about your life its none of my business." Ichigo wouldn't look at her.

"And?"

"And what?"

"You called me a midget!"

"You called me dumbass!"

"But you are a dumbass!"

"And you are a midget!" –SMACK- "Ow!" Ichigo began to rub his other cheek and glared daggers at her. She glared right back.

"I am perfectly normal size for a WOMAN! You're a man you can't tell!" she defended herself and crossed her arms.

"No you're a midget." Ichigo dodged as she tried to punch him this time. "And that's my que to walk in my room." Rukia hadn't even noticed they had come to his room at all. She aimed another fist at him as he turned, popping him in the jaw.

"God damnit!" she heard him cry before he slammed his door.

"You never win Ichigo. You never win." She added a point on her side of her mental scoreboard. It was 203 to 0. Guess whos winning.

To Be Continued…


	10. I'm a Monster

Rukia decided to prepare before going to bed. She took multiple pillows beside her bed and put earmuffs over her ears. The only thing that could wake her up now is a natural disaster. So she slipped off into her dreams…

Blood dripped from her sword as she tried to recall what had just happened. Such a murderous intent was stuck within the depth of her being. It seemed inhuman. What the hell was going on? Then she realized it wasn't a sword that had blood dripping, it was her very hand. The blood vanished though quickly. And suddenly her entire reflections changed in the puddles surrounding her and black ink seemed to be all over her.

Her screams were drowned out by the wind and spikes shot from her back, causing pain and her intent kept growing to the point where it was a need. Kill. her mind screamed. Kill her!

"Kill who! What is happening!" she screamed in agony, as her outline almost seemed to be framed in black and red flames. If her heart could be seen she knew it would be bleeding. So much pain. It even hurts to breathe. I need to fill up on her screams of misery. I need to drain her of her life to fulfill mine. She must die! Suddenly she was also yelling it as it pounded in her aching skull.

Rukia looked down and saw her clothes were no longer of a soul reaper… but rather similar to Ichigo's bankai. She grinned unintentionally at this and she looked up. Rukia stopped suddenly as she realized who it was she was supposed to kill and her grin faded to horror. She reached out and the girl did too. The small girl seemed tiny now compared to her unnatural build.

Rukia stared at herself in the face. She looked down now and she was terrified to learn she remembered this moment. She was…. She was….

"Run now!" Rukia screamed out of the monster's mouth. Her reflection of her normal self jumped back in worry and she looked so scared. The reflection unsheathed Rukia's zanpactou.

"No run! Do it n-" the monster took over and her head shook violently as the body twitched. Rukia was still staring out of the eyes but she had no control anymore. Her hand flicked a bit and foot long claws shot out of her tips, sending another shiver of pain up her arm.

Rukia screamed within the mind as the monster darted forward and the reflection tried to prepare herself.

"Rukia!" Ichigo's voice cut through her like the katana of a warrior and she felt her heart nearly stop. The monster kept racing forward, not aware of the switch between bodies. Rukia struggled to scream for him to move but the monster wouldn't allow it. The monster's claws ripped through flesh in one quick swipe and the sound of a anguished cry rang in her ears.

"Ichigo!" she heard her reflection scream. The monster stopped and stood over the body of his being. The monster stepped back and sadness seemed to echo within the soul. Rukia saw herself crying already even before she reached him. The monster didn't stay to see her last conversation with her love. Black seemed to engulf the creature and everything was black…

Rukia started awake, tears pouring down her face and her body was trembling violently. The earmuffs flew off her head as she stopped her self quickly from falling all the way forward. Rukia couldn't keep the sorrow in. She cried and cried, not bothering to muffle her sad sounds as she tried to shake of the horror of the dream.

"How the hell was that so real? What the hell does it mean? I am not that THING! I am not that monster! I would never kill him!" the tears soaked her blanket as she couldn't control it. Everything was so detailed and everything was so horrid. How can it be?

The only possible relation was that somehow she was apart of that monster. Or maybe…. The thought sunk into Rukia and she felt like she would be sick. Rukia knew that when she had been in prison waiting for execution so long ago, she had offered herself as a guinea pig for the 12 division since her body was supposed to have died soon anyway. Maybe… somehow… the monster was partly her. If they used her genes to make the thing…

"No! No! No!" she pulled her hair harshly and she shook her head. She had helped create the monster? It couldn't be true! This also helped solve why the monster was attached to Ichigo… because SHE was. This was all her fault.

"Why the hell am I such a horrible being? Why can't I just be normal!" she asked herself angrily and hit herself hard, casing her head to throb and now angry tears were falling. Frustration, sadness, everything just seemed to boil over from the past 15 years in one powerful hit. Rukia didn't know how her heart was still in one piece, because it felt like a gaping hole should be there.

Rukia looked at her zanpactou, proudly hanging beside her uniform. She didn't deserve it. She didn't deserve the specialty of even being a shinigami. Ichigo had the right to end her. But she knew he wouldn't.

"Listen to myself. I am such a baby. How is it that you can change me in that was Ichigo? I used to be such a strong warrior. With no attachments or feelings. And then you come along and even if you drained my power and almost got me killed, and you still had to go and steal my heart. A soul reaper in love is crazy and irresponsible. But its not like we can help it…" she scolded herself quietly, and wiped the tears from her cheeks.

She would never forgive herself for saying yes to the test. She would never ever let what happened fifteen years ago happen again. Because she will die this time, slaying the creature she had created. And if she didn't… she hoped that meant it wasn't her time. But she didn't know if she could ever be with Ichigo knowing this truth. Even if she did end it.

I guess fate will decide. Just like when Fate brought us together. she sighed and wiped away her tears, scolding herself over and over again at how stupid she was acting. She knew it wasn't healthy to be like this.

"Everyone expects me to just move on. So I will. I have to." She grumbled and changed. She waited until her face wasn't red anymore before going outside. She decided she was going to avoid Ichigo today. She knew she would break down again if she didn't. The site of him made her weak and it was harder to control herself.

Come to think of it, Ichigo almost immediately had that effect on me. Within a weak the fool had my heart pounding. she couldn't help but a small smile. Good memories of them together were all that seemed to help her heart fill that hole. She cherished those memories from the very moment they started. They were better than any old picture or memorable words. They were hers only at the moment.

Rukia decided to take on an extra shift today. Maybe work could help her thoughts clear from their previous ache.

To Be Continued…

**Ok guys I am going to try and be on time but I make no promises. Anyway I am debating whether to make this story into a fan comic or not. So please vote in reviews if you could on whether I should or not.**

**~JC**


	11. Nothing Makes Sence

Where is she? Ichigo wondered. He hadn't seen Rukia at all today. He could have sworn it was her once, but it turned out to be just his imagination. There was something pressing at the back of his mind, though it was normal considering his current condition. He couldn't get that midget out of his mind. There was just something about her…

"Lieutenant Kurosaki!" one of his ranks called. It was a new girl to the squad. Ichigo turned his gaze to her and started a bit as Rukia's face seemed to be staring back at him. He blinked a couple of times and a more serious woman was in front of him. Though she was new, she was very serious about her job and she made Ichigo edgy.

"I am sorry if I have startled you sir but it is my job to remind you that you need to see Ms. Kuchiki in preparation of your mission." She bowed slightly. She thought Ichigo was a joke. She had right too. She was much older than him and had gone through Soul Reaper School and everything but Ichigo had no experience of which he could recall.

"Eh thanks Ms…." He trailed off. He could never remember names and faces. She looked irritated.

"My name is Izumi, Bunko sir." She filled in where he left off and he sweatdropped, arm behind his head.

"Eh… yeah sorry." He apologized. "And I haven't seen Rukia at all today." He went on.

"Well see to it that you find her then. If you fail Ukitake Taichou I promise you will regret it." Bunko warned before walking off. Her long black hair hit him in the face as she left and Ichigo stared after her for a moment.

"Crazy chick…" he mumbled and walked off. Ichigo really had no clue where to start looking for Rukia. He didn't know any of her favorite spots, or places, or really anything. All he knew was he always had her on his mind and she turned him into a Soul Reaper. She knew so much about him… he needed to know her again.

'_I don't really know, but a connection once linked, it will never disappear. So even if we forget everything, that connection will return again.'_ The words echoed in his head suddenly, and a picture of Rukia standing in front of him came. In the background of her face, pictures flashed of when everyone but him and Kon had forgotten Rukia.

'_You saved me once again, Ichigo."_ The picture seemed to reverse to a little time beforehand. _"You saved me first."_ He had replied. Ichigo held his head as the throbbing came. At first it had been searing but now that he was used to it, it was just annoying at points.

"What does that mean?" he sighed. He was tired of only getting bits and pieces. It was frustrating him like hell.

He had been walking aimlessly for some time now. And he barely had time to spot Rukia as she dashed around a corner. He started to run after her. "Rukia!" he called. "Wait up!"

Rukia kept running. Ichigo was oblivious to the fact that she was avoiding him. He went around a corner he had seen her go down and she wasn't there.

"What? She must have heard me." Ichigo pondered, getting even more confused. Ichigo began running down the way again, hoping he could find her if he kept running. After running the whole aisle and finding nothing, he stopped.

"Why are you running?" he mumbled. He scratched the back of his head and sat down, leaning against the building. He stared up at the sky, hoping to come up with an idea of where she could have possibly gone.

Rukia was staring down at him a farther away building. "That was too close Kuchiki. You need to watch your back." She told herself and with one last look ran off again to continue her previous duty.

Ichigo let the breeze hit his face and cool him down. His eyes were closed and he searched within his mind. He wanted to know more about Rukia. He just had to…

"_Hey how do I open this thing?"_ Rukia was holding box of juice out to him. The image changed. _"Good morning!"_ Rukia was in a school girl uniform. _"Hi Ichigo!"_ Rukia was using a sing song voice while curtseying. The images kept changing.

"_Ichigo I need you!"_ Rukia pulling him behind her as they ran. It was a hollow wasn't it?

"_I'm thinking of staying here… in Soul Society…"_ the setting was a sunset. And sadness swept over Ichigo. He just wanted to hold her. But he only assured her he was glad and just fine with that. Though he hadn't been…

The images came faster…. Whether it was her 'borrowing' him for a hollow job, or beating him into obedience. Or scolding him. Or hitting him into his Soul Reaper form. Then one moment in specific came to mind. It seemed to scream at him in the face.

"_Why didn't you let me die instead?"_ the words echoed loudly in Ichigo's head and he felt a tear run down his face. He gritted his teeth and more tears fell.

"Don't say that Rukia… Never say that…" he said, though she couldn't hear him he said it. Ichigo gripped his hair and forehead and wiped the tears away. Ichigo forced himself to his feet and he wiped the tears from his eyes, trying not to let fresh ones fall. He was too old to cry.

"Oi! Kurosaki!" he heard a voice call harshly. Ichigo looked behind him and a fist met his face. The force maade him stagger back and he rubbed his cheek.

"What the hell?" Ichigo looked up at his attacker. Renji was fuming mad and standing in front of him. "What are you thinking Renji?"

"You… its YOUR fault!" Renji pointed at him. Ichigo raised an eyebrow.

"Whats my-" Renji punched him again and Ichigo's back hit the wall.

"Everything is your fault! You're the one who screwed up my life!" Renji threw another punch but Ichigo dodged. Ichigo grabbed his wrist as he tried once more.

"Renji! What are you thinking? Are you insane?" Ichigo barked. Renji looked like he was going to cry. Ichigo could see the hurt and pain in his eyes.

"Its your fault Rukia left me!" he finally finished. Ichigo let go of him in shock.

"What?" Ichigo watched Renji straighten up. Ichigo grabbed Renji's shoulders.

"All your fault…" Renji whispered and he reached for his blade.

"I'm sorry Renji. I don't know how I did but I'm sorry. I can't remember anything! Please just don't be angry with me! Think rationally! Its not worth it!" Ichigo shouted. Renji looked up at him, angry.

"You make me sick." Renji growled. Ichigo looked taken back. "You ruin her life, you ruin the logic and balance of both worlds, you almost get her killed and she still…" he trailed off. "I bet you think your better than everyone too. With all that power… with your powerful kin…"

"Renji… I honestly don't know what your talking about…" Ichigo was even more confused. Were his family members powerful? They looked like ordinary humans to him.

"And you know what? I think-"

"That is quite enough lieutenant." Someone interrupted him. They two men looked over to see Captain Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya walked over and glared at them.

"I'm not sure what is going on here but it appears to be out of line! Now Abarai I expected more from you. Kurosaki… a little." Renji backed away as they were scolded. "I will be talking to both your captains about this I assure you. Now Lieutenant Abarai please continue to distant yourself from Kurosaki. I don't want to see you two near each other until you can sort it out like grown men."

"Y-yes Captain I apologize for my previous actions." Renji bowed and then gave Ichigo one last sharp look before retreating.

"So your Captain of the… tenth squad?" Ichigo guessed. He remembered him from on time before since he had come here.

"Yes. Hitsugaya Toushiro. But its Captain Hitsugaya to you. Hopefully you've learned some respect since our last conversation." He turned back to Ichigo.

"_Hey Toushiro!"_ Ichigo saw himself waving. The Captain had turned to look at him, looking pissed. _"I told you. For the last time, its Captain Hitsugaya_." the shorter Captain had answered.

Ichigo shook his head to clear it and smiled apologetically at Hitsugaya. "Sorry. I was just remembering something. And thank you for stopping him. I thought for sure he was going to slice me."

"You should be sorry. Renji is hurting right now and its too bad he feels the need to lame it on you but you can at least have tried to be sympathetic." Hitsugaya walked off before Ichigo could respond.

How is it my fault? Ichigo walked off again. Everything was just so confusing. How could he ruin Renji's mariiage. And what did he mean by all that?

Ichigo was getting tired of the unknown…

To Be Continued…

**I know… I'm sorry I made Renji look like a jackass in this one. I promise in my other stories he won't be. I DO like Renji. I just don't really know where to fit him in ^^' Please don't get mad at me for anything in this.**

**And the reason why Ichigo can't put two and two together is because he is an idiot when it comes to romance. I don't know if you have noticed or not but I have.**

**~JC**


	12. Welcome Back

Rukia got through the day with ease, cutting it close a couple times but all in all made it through.

Rukia had a dreamless night as she used to way back in the good ole days. When she woke up, she felt totally refreshed and happier than the day before. Maybe now was the time to go and face what she feared most.

Rukia went outside after getting ready and she turned to run away to her duties. Suddenly a firm hand gripped her arm and pulled her back. Rukia jerked her arm away and faced who grabbed her.

"Why are you avoiding me?" Ichigo's arms crossed across his chest and Rukia slumped a bit in defeat.

"I'm sorry Kurosaki-san. I was just so busy and-"

"Kurosaki-san? When did you stop calling me Ichigo?" he cut in and he looked a bit hurt.

"I have realized that as your subordinate that I-"

"I don't give a rats ass about rank so quit it. Besides which where do you think your off to today? We have to go to the world of the living!" Ichigo reminded her.

"Are you going to let me finish one sentence?" Rukia snapped. "And I'm sorry I forgot about the mission. Things were just starting to seem normal again…" she trailed off and she crossed her arms as well.

"What do you mean normal? Would someone please explain to me what is going on?" Ichigo shouted, hands waving, as did so. Rukia's eyes widened and she raised an eyebrow. She hadn't even given a second thought on how her actions would have affected Ichigo before. Now she felt like a stupid bitch.

Rukia hadn't remembered that she was the only ticket back to Ichigo's memory. She also hadn't realized how much he depended on her to guide him right now. How could have she neglected that? If she truly loved him she would have thought of him first.

"Hello?" Ichigo waved a hand in front of her face and Rukia blinked several times before coming back from her thoughts.

"Ichigo…" she started. "There are some things to be left unsaid but… I'm sorry once more. I shouldn't have done what I did. I was avoiding you because… you remind me of some wonderful things… but also some very depressing things. I don't really like to express my feelings or pay any mind to them, but when I'm around you…. It just happens." She explained the best she could. She kept an expressionless look.

"How can my presence do that?" Ichigo wanted all the answers here and now. Rukia stepped away from him.

"Hopefully you will understand why soon. But don't we need to be going now?" Rukia changed the subject out of defense and Ichigo got frustrated again. She was distancing herself.

"Well I think it can wait and-" he didn't have time to finish for she began running off. Ichigo looked baffled for a second then followed. "Hey wait!"

Rukia kept him busy until they reached the gate of passing. She wasn't going to need anything so it was better to leave as soon as possible. After all they already had clearance.

"Hey! Wait you can't go through yet!" A guard protested as Rukia reached the gate. Ichigo was slower and finally caught up. "Oh. Its you . I apologize for my outburst." The guard recognized her and bowed. Since she was apart of a noble family, Rukia was well known.

"Its alright. Will you please call for the Hell butterflies now? We wish to reach the world of the living as soon as possible." Rukia answered with manners and kindness.

"Of course. May I ask why you are rushing?" the guard sent for the butterflies as they chatted.

"I'm sorry sir but I am out of rank to speak of it. It is a very classified mission." Rukia apologized.

"Are you quite done? I want to leave." Ichigo cut in impatiently. The guard was about to make a rude remark back when he saw Ichigo's lieutenant badge.

"Oh yes. Sorry lieutenant just one more moment." The butterflies fluttered down. Ichigo's circled around his head and got in his face. Ichigo whacked at it and Rukia elbowed him in the side.

"Ow!" Ichigo grunted, rubbing his side. "What was that for?"

"Don't disrespect a hell butterfly. And never try to harm one." Rukia answered, irritated. Ichigo's eyebrow twitched as she ran through the gate. Ichigo followed, vein pulsing.

Rukia ran ahead for a reason. She wanted to be away from Ichigo, but she didn't want it to be obvious. She didn't want to answer his main question. And it all seemed to come down to that.

What do I mean to him now? Am I just this mysterious and cruel girl who can't even spare a moment of her life to help him? Another rush of sorrow and worry churned in her stomach.

"Hey Rukia…" Ichigo snapped her back to the present again. He had come up to right beside her and she hadn't even noticed.

"What is it Ichigo?" she responded, trying not to sound like he was a bother.

"Why did you want to stay in the Soul Society?" Rukia blinked. What was he talking about?

"What do you mean?" She looked at him when she talked.

"I remember one time… you were in a purple kimono, and it was a sunset. You told me you wanted to stay in the Soul Society… why?" Rukia remembered now. It was after he had saved her. She had felt torn. She really did want to go back with Ichigo, but she couldn't leave.

"The Soul Society was my home. It had always been in my life, even when I didn't know it. I was destined to be there. And I couldn't live in your closet forever." She gave a half hearted laugh to try and lighten the mood, but nothing happy came from Ichigo.

"I wasn't really glad." Ichigo admitted.

"Hm?" Rukia gave him a questioning look.

"I told you, I was glad you decided to stay. I wasn't really." Ichigo sighed. Rukia had a small pang of sadness go through her heart. She remembered feeling a bit disappointed when he had told her that.

"I wasn't really happy with my choice either." Rukia sounded tired and it was just above a whisper.

"What?" Rukia didn't repeat herself as they entered the world of the living. Rukia recognized Karakura town and her spirits rose. It had been so long since she had been here.

Ichigo looked around and he groaned. He rubbed his temples. "Is it helping with your memories?"

"Or trying to kill me." He groaned again. Rukia couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Don't be over dramatic. It could be worse you know." Rukia pointed out.

"How so? I have no idea who I am and whenver I discover something my head feels like a bullet is stuck in it." Ichigo whined.

"Easy. You could have hollows possess you as soon as you got a vague idea of any of that which causes a lot more pain. And at least every one can remember you." Rukia was taking stuff from her own experience from when everyone had forgotten about her even hersellf.

"Wait… didn't that happen to you?" Ichigo got another few flashes from him fighting Dark Rukia.

"Yeah. Not a fun time. But I guess that means I owe you still since you brought back my memories then. You wouldn't let anyone forget me that you could help." Rukia sighed out the bitter happiness of it all and looked back at him.

"Well lets get moving. No time right now to have our heads stuck in the past. There will be plenty of time for that later tonight." She promised. Ichigo nodded.

"Right." They started towards Urahara's shop.

To Be Continued…


	13. Who is Orihime?

"I wonder if Orihime still lives here." Rukia suddenly thought out loud.

"Who?" Ichigo looked at her blankly.

"Orihime was one of your classmates… you, me, Chad, Uryu, and Renji all went to save her in Hueco Mundo where the hollows live." Rukia informed him. She paused as she tried to locate her friend's spirit energy. She did but found two similar ones as well.

She began to walk towards them, feeling slightly confused. She knew she should go get her gigai first but she wanted to see Orihime again. She also knew she was married now so they couldn't stay there but it didn't hurt to visit.

She found the house and walked up. Ichigo had followed her, still a bit confused. Rukia knocked on the door lightly, hoping they were home. Orihime opened the door and a little girl was holding her hand.

"Oh Rukia-chan! Its so nice to see you!" Orihime exclaimed and hugged her with her free arm. "And hello to you Ichigo!" The little girl went behind Orihime a bit shyly. She must have been the similar reiatsu. At least one of them.

"Hello Orihime. And hello to you too." Rukia smiled at the little girl. She was assuming the child must be Orihime's. The girl's face looked too much like Ulquiorra's and the rest was just Orihime. The girl could even give Ulquiorra's look.

"Eh.. Hi… Orihime?" Ichigo guessed. Orihime's smile faltered for a second but she nodded.

"Mhm. And this is my daughter, Kohana. I also have a baby boy. We have named him Rai." Orihime put a hand on Kohana's head. Kohana looked up at Orihime.

"Mommy, should I go get daddy? Are they bad people?" She squeaked. Orihime looked at Kohana in disbelief.

"No! Kohana what gave you an idea like that? and are very nice people." Rukia side glanced at Ichigo and he glanced at her.

"Daddy said that people in black suits were bad people." Kohana quoted.

"No dear… Daddy said that people in WHITE suits were bad people." Orihime corrected. Kohana gave an "Oh" expression and looked embarrassed.

"Oopsies. Sorry." Kohana apologized and bowed a bit.

"No problem. Everyone makes mistakes." Rukia smiled kindly at Kohana.

"Honey, how about you go and tell daddy we have guests?" Orihime suggested. Kohana nodded and skipped into the house.

"Shese a ddarling Orihime. How old is she?" Rukia asked.

"She is turning eight in a few months." Orihime explained. "Rai is three. Now how about you guys come in and have some tea?" Orihime motioned for them to enter but Ichigo waved his hand in a no manner.

"Sorry but we can't stay. Rukia and I need to go get our gigais from Urahara before we do anything else." Ichigo informed her.

"Sorry Orihime. I promise I'll com back tomorrow if that's all right?" Rukia gave Ichigo a quick glare for a moment then went back to Orihime.

"Oh… ok. But wait. Why are you guys back in town? Did something happen?" Orihime was a bit taken back by Ichigo's rudeness to her.

"We have been given a mission by Cpatain Ukitake. It has to do with-"

"Its classified." Ichigo was refusing to let Rukia explain. Rukia was about to yell at him for it too.

"Then never mind. Forget I asked. Just remember if you need any healing that I'm here, though I am a bit rusty." Orihime smiled big in reassurance to Rukia that she didn't mind.

"Orihime who is it?" Ulquiorra appeared, lightly putting his hand on Orihime's shoulder. Ichigo's eyes widened as he spotted Ulquiorra. He held his head and his legs began to collapse.

"Ichigo!" Rukia gasped and she caught him. Orihime also gasped and covered her mouth with her hands.

"Is he ok?" she asked. Ulquiorra stared, unsure of what to do.

"Hes fine. Ulquiorra-san must have just triggered some memories. It causes him pain when he recalls it." Rukia explained.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Orihime stared at Ichigo. He was aware of the conversation but only a little. He was in deep memories of his battle with Ulquiorra and then it skipped to when Ulquiorra was disintegrating.

The memory cut off and Ichigo's head jerked up from his hand. He stared at Ulquiorra wide eyed. "I…" he couldn't finish his sentence.

"Ichigo calm down. That was a long while ago. That battle is over now." Rukia cooed comfortingly. She rubbed his shoulders and he looked at her. He looked like he was going to cry again. He felt like a little boy.

"Lets go Rukia…" a shadow fell over his face. "I'm sorry to you… and bye Orihime." He turned and began running away. Rukia looked after him.

"See you later Orihime and Ulquiorra." Rukia waved good bye as she went after Ichigo. He was heading the wrong way. "Ichigo!"

He turned into a dark alley and stopped. He leaned against a wall. Rukia turned and faced him. He looked up at her and she relaxed a bit.

"Ichigo…" she walked towards him.

"I killed him didn't I?" Ichigo's voice caught in his throat.

"No Ichigo. He used up all his spiritual energy by regenerating. It wasn't entirely-" she tried to make him feel better by sugar coatingthe truth but he shook his head.

"But he would have died anyway if he hadn't. It was my fault." Ichigo sunk down until he was sitting and Rukia sat next to him.

"Don't beat yourself up over it. The important thing is that Orihime reversed the damage and he is alive now. You did what you had to do Ichigo." Rukia put her hand on his arm and he stared into her eyes.

"You are still a mystery to me." He changed the subject after a few moments and Rukia felt herself grow warm inside but it quickly vanished again.

"So I am just the mystery girl." Rukia looked at the ground between her legs.

"Its not a bad thing necessarily… but could you tell me a bit more about… you and me?" Ichigo looked at her hopefully.

"I don't know Ichigo… there is not too much to tell." She lied.

"Just tell me a bit." He pressed.

"Well… you saved me from being executed in the soul society." Rukia decided he should know that much.

"Whoa, wait! That's something big that you need to tell! Why were they going to kill you?" Ichigo grabbed her shoulders.

"Its illegal to give your powers to a mere human. So therefore I was almost killed. But its my own fault so don't start feeling guilty or anything." Rukia answered.

"But you gave your powers to save me and my family… and then you almost got killed for it? It was my fault then. Not yours!" Ichigo's brow furrowed.

"No it was mine. I made the choice to give them to you." Rukia protested.

"But-"

"Are we going to get our gigais or not? We can talk about this later." Rukia stood up, not wanting to argue about this. Ichigo gave her a frustrated look like before. "Hurry up slow poke!"

Rukia ran off in the right direction this time to Urahara's shop. This time she was determined to get there without getting sidetracked. She could hear Ichigo behind her as he tried to catch up. He was only faster than her when in bankai thankfully.

As they approached, she thought of what else she could tell Ichigo. Maybe about when he helped her with her juice? Or the time he fought off a menos all by himself. Maybe she should tell him about Kon too.

The stories started to pile up in her head and she began to feel good about it again. It was like when she was in prison and she told Hanatarou all this. But it was Ichigo's actual memories.

To Be Continued…


	14. Familiar Faces

"Kiske? You here?" Rukia called as she entered the man's shop. A red haired young man came over.

"What?" he asked, scratching the back of his head. Rukia stared for a moment. Why was this boy so familiar? Then it hit her and she opened her mouth in surprise but Ichigo beat her to the words.

"Hey! You're… You're that boy that worked here when I became a Soul Reaper!" Ichigo exclaimed, pointing.

"Yeah seems so. How's it been carrot head? I thought you died." His voice was deeper and he seemed unimpressed by Ichigo's appearance.

"My my Jinta you have grown haven't you?" Rukia looked him up and down, trying to get used to his new look. He had his hair similar to when he was a boy but he had grown a ton. He was skinny and lanky, but also in good shape. Rukia couldn't believe he was the little arrogant child who used to get on everyones nerves all the time.

"Ms. Kuchiki? Mr. Kurosaki?" a startled feminine voice sounded and a young woman with a broom walked over.

"Urulu!" Rukia gasped as she recognized her. She had grown into a lovely woman though she still held that sweet appearance from when she was littler.

"Nice to see you again." She smiled in welcome.

"Its been too long hasn't it?" Rukia smiled back.

"Yeah yeah, enough with the casualties, what have you guys come back for anyway and I still wanna know how spiky hair is still breathing." Jinta cut in rudely.

"Well I can see you haven't changed a bit." Rukia looked back at him with an annoyed look.

"Jinta! How many times do I have to tell you to not to be rude?" Urlu suddenly scolded and whacked him on the head. Ichigo and Rukia stared, surprised. Last time they had seen them, Jinta was bullying her to tears.

Jinta rubbed the back of his head and growled. "Sorry Urulu-san I will mind my manners." He apologized. Their mouths were now hanging open at the new change in dominance between the two.

"Now what was it you needed Ms. Kuchiki and Mr. Kurosaki?" Urulu's sweet smile came back as she looked over at the pair.

"Erm…" Rukia was at a loss of words.

"We came to see Urahara about our gigais." Ichigo answered for her. Rukia nodded.

"That's right; we need to be able to fit in again since we will be staying here for a while." Rukia went into greater detail.

"Oh! I will go get him now. Jinta, help them settle in." Urulu ran off to get her boss while Jinta motioned lazily for them to follow him.

Jinta lead them into a smaller room where a table was and Rukia remembered having meetings in here when they went for information from Urahara. She guessed Ichigo remembered too because he was rubbing his head again.

Ichigo sat down next to Rukia as they waited and Jinta leaned against a wall, watching them. Rukia after a while began to feel uncomfortable.

"What are you staring at?" Ichigo snapped for her, also irritated by the consistent staring.

"I'm still trying to figure out how you are still here." Jinta responded.

"Ichigo was killed in his human body not soul body. Therefore, his soul went back to the soul society, though his mind was erased so don't get hurt feelings if he is a bit slow and doesn't remember something." Rukia explained.

"Oh. Heh, sucks for you huh strawberry?" Jinta chuckled.

"How many freaking demeaning niknames have people given me?" Ichigo's head was pulsing again as Jinta called him yet ANOTHER name.

"Let me just suggest you don't ponder on it." Rukia hid a smirk behind her hand. Urahara finally opened the door and stepped in.

"Well howdy there you two, been a long time huh? Though you haven't seemed to change. You two crazy kids get hitched yet?" Urahara joked. Rukia blushed and glared while Ichigo looked confused again.

"I thought you said-"

"We are NOT an item!" Rukia interrupted Ichigo with the same answer and her hands gripped her knees angrily.

"Oooo denial! Obviously a sign of love! ~3" Urahara winked and Rukia felt like she could die right there. The perverted old man was going to make her kill him wasn't he?

"Rukia-"

"Don't say a word or believe a word of bull this old buffoon is spewing out." Rukia snarled. Ichigo was so confused once again.

"And you," she looked back at Urahara. "Quit it with your stupid jokes and give us what we came for. I didn't come all the way to the world of the living to be poked fun at by the liked of you Kiske!"

"Ok ok. I was just having fun sheesh, no need to get all worked up." Urahara waved his fan at her and adjusted his hat. "You came for gigais right?"

"Please and thank you-"

"RUKIA!" A plush stuffed lion flung himself into her chest and Rukia cried out in surprise.

"Kon?" she grabbed the back of the stuffed lion and yanked him off her. The beady eyes were full of tears pouring down his face.

"Nii-san! I missed you sooooooo much, how come you never came back to visit me?" Kon cried trying to hug her again.

"Kon I have no interest in lions that talk." Rukia grumbled harshly, already irritated with him.

"But nii-san!" Kon finally was able to hug her chest again and buried his face in her breasts.

"Kon!" Ichigo suddenly yelled and grabbed the stuffed lion by the tail. His head was still pulsing angrily and he threw the stuffed animal straight through the door. "I TOLD YOU NEVER TO DO THAT!"

"Ichigo?" Kon's head appeared over the hole he made and stuffing was coming out of one of his shoulders.

"Hell yeah, who did you expect the tooth fairy?" Ichigo was still furious. Rukia smiled, it seemed like old times again.

"Now Ichigo, look at that. Now I have to pay for a new door." Urahara sighed unhappily. Ichigo paused in his argument with the mod soul and looked back at him.

"Oh, sorry. Though you caused enough damage to my room that we should be even now." He plopped back down beside Rukia. Rukia looked at him, amazed. He remember all of that just by seeing Kon? Impressive. He was handling the pain better too. Though those were only the little things.

"Oi, Kiske, I would like to get the gigais now if you don't mind. Me and Ichigo still need to find the house we will be staying at. Thankfully I won't have to live in a closet anymore." Rukia snapped back in and got back on task.

"Right to it huh? Alright then. I also got you your chappy replacement soul again Rukia. Everything you need is in this box." Urahara pulled up a box neither of the other soul reapers had noticed before. He patted it then handed it over to Ichigo.

"Thanks Kiske. I'll be sure to come back if I need anything else. Heres the money." Rukia pulled the money out of her pocket and handed it over then bowed her head in farewell and stood up to leave. Ichigo followed her lead.

"Thank you very much and have a good day. And remember you two to be careful." Urahra bid them farewell and Rukia nodded in understanding. Ichigo nodded too and followed her out.

"So now what are we gonna do?" Ichigo questioned.

"I just said didn't I? We find our temporary home."

To Be Continued…


	15. New Home

"Ok Ichigo now look for number 226." Rukia told the orange haired shinigami next to her as they searched for the house Urahara had promised. They had passed a bunch of apartment buildings but as they found their destination they were now searching the room numbers. The slip the land lady gave her said 226 so that was where they were off to. Remembering the conversation somewhat embarrassed her.

"Oh? Are you the newly weds Mr. Urahara was talking to me about the other day?" she had greeted with a mischevious but friendly disposition. Rukia's face had litten up like a tomato and she automatically swore to kill Urahara.

"No. He got it wrong. We're. Just. Friends." She had grumpily explained. The woman hid another smile and chuckled to herself before handing over the slip.

"Whatever you say deary. It's the second floor up." She really did seem to be a nice old lady but that comment had really frustrated Rukia. She was sick of all the reminders about her loving him. And it was even more frustrating that she couldn't get him to remember that specific detail about her. It sucked!

"Hey Rukia? Rukia!" she snapped back to the present and looked behind her. Ichigo had stopped. He pointed at a door. "Its right here. You walked straight on past it." He told her. Rukia sweat dropped, now feeling more embarrassed.

"Sorry I spaced out." She mumbled and took out the small key from her dress pocket. She inspected the delicate gold design of the key before jamming it ungraciously into the lock. With a flick of her wrist the door unlocked and she shoved it open. A cloud of dust reduced her and Ichigo to a fit of coughs.

"How long did she say since this room had been used?" Ichigo gagged, eyes slightly watering from the dust getting in his eyes.

"She didn't." Rukia replied between coughs. As far as she could tell the premicess had been vacated for a while now. And she was even more displeased when she saw the theme of the small two roomed apartment. Cute little heart pillows laid on basket like chairs and light pink walls surrounded them. There was a king sized bed in the bedroom which left little space which is why she guessed the dresser had been moved to the living room. It looked like an old couple obsessed with romance lived here. Plus everything was either covered in dust or dirtied in another manner.

"Cheapskate probably got the cheapest room in the joint." Ichigo growled, kicking a stuffed teddy bear that had fallen on the floor.

"Figures. I'm going to have a long conversation with Urahara this week." Rukia crossed her arms, setting down the suitcase she had brought. "This is going to take some major cleaning."

"Uh… I think I'll just-" Rukia grabbed Ichigo by the back of the collar, sealing his fate. She took his bag from him and tore out the stuffed lion.

"You're helping too." She told Kon who tried to hug her as soon as she set him down. She whacked him aside and searched through the cupboards. "Here." She grabbed a duster and some wood polish. "You can have the easy part and just dust everything. I'll take care of the gross stuffed animals, sweeping the floor and pretty much everything else." She shoved the supplies into his hands and searched for a broom.

"What about me?" Kon asked, following her. She looked down at him.

"You can be my rag." She told him without thinking about how mean the statement was. Tears fell down the stuffed animals cheeks as he murmured her name sadly.

"Ok. Its done." Rukia breathed, wiping her forehead and shoving aside the cleaning supplies. After many torturous hours, she had gotten the room into living condition. Ichigo sat on the bed already in pajamas having finished his dusting job long before her. Kon splashed in the sink, trying to get clean since Rukia had carried out her rag proposal.

She walked into the bedroom after grabbing her nightgown. She walked into the bathroom and changed in there while Ichigo continued his lounging on the bed. She was thinking about the one bed issue. It was big enough for them both to not even be near each other, but it still seemed awkward to her. There wasn't a couch due to lack of space and she couldn't bring herself to make him sleep on the hard floor, neither did she particularly want to sleep there either.

It didn't have to be awkward, she told herself. Just pretend there is space between the two sides. Yeah. That would be just fine.

She walked back out and she found herself with another problem. He was sprawled all across the bed. She walked over and crawled onto the bed. She prodded his forehead with her finger. "Ichigo." She whispered. His eyes slowly opened lazily and looked at her. "Pick a side but you can't have the whole bed." She whispered, somewhat humerous, somewhat really tired like.

"Oh sorry." He didn't move. They just stared at each other. "Uh… Rukia." He began.

"What?"

"You're a bit close to my face." He looked away, blushing a tiny bit as he said it. She started back, nearly falling off the bed.

"Sorry." She gasped, feeling like an idiot. Ichigo scooted over so that she could lay down and then they pulled the sheets over them, the lights already off. The only sound now was the scrabbling of Kon as he tried to make a comfortable bed on the other side of the closed door.

"Hey Rukia." Ichigo broke the silence. She twisted her body around to look at him but only got to look at the orange hair at the back of his head. Was he too tired to bother? She wondered.

"Yes Ichigo?" their voices were quiet. Maybe it was because they were tired or maybe it was because it was a natural reaction during the lights of moment of bedtime.

"You… you seemed really… upset by the idea of being married to me… would it really be that offensive of an alias to you?" she blushed and pulled the covers up to cover her mouth and nose. He finally turned to look at her, feeling the blanket shift.

"Its… its not that… I don't know why I acted that way really." She lied, fidgeting with the sheets. "I just... I'm not used to people thinking that way about you and me. It caught me off guard." Ok not a total lie.

"So… do you care? You know… being married?" he stared at his pillow rather than at her. It was both sweet and cute to her.

"No I guess not if you don't. I thought it would be awkward for you. But if its ok, then yeah I guess its fine. Congratulations to us." Rukia acted like it didn't matter all that much to her, but secretly, she was very happy. She felt like a school girl again. It was as if, that spark of happiness was finally back. It was the happiest she had felt in fifteen years.

"Yeah…" he laughed softly. "Congratulations to us." He gave a small smile and flopped back over. "Night Rukia."

"Good night Ichigo." And in her mind she added, 'I love you.'


	16. First Morning Together

Blood, terror, hate. Kill her, destroy her. Protect him, love him.

"Stop!" she screamed. The image of her becoming a hollow was nothing compared to this monstrosity. It was ten times worse. She had three of her in the past. Her now, the hollow, and now this thing. The present her could never hurt him. The hollow her tried to kill him. The monster her destroyed him. But she knew the one thing all three of her personas had in common, they loved him.

"Ichigo!" his body fell. She tried to run to him, but she seemed to get farther and farther away until she fell into blackness, into nothing. Nothing but pain.

No wait… light. A light, she can see it. The wind whispers to her, then goes to a rage and screams in her ears.

"Rukia!" it cries. "Rukia! RUKIA!"

…

"Oi Rukia!" her eyes snapped open and she bolted upright, panting and in a cold sweat. Her head conked against something above her and she nearly flopped back down backwards upon impact she was moving so fast. She gripped her newly injured forehead and rubbed, raising a ow chorus from the two who crashed together.

"Jeez Rukia." Ichigo groaned, rubbing his head as well. "That hurt…" he grumbled more to himself then opened an eye to look at her. "Are you ok? You were screaming." Rukia looked at him in bewilderment, parts of the nightmare still at the edges of her vision. Ichigo's face kept fading in and out of dead, blodied, and cold. "Rukia?" Ichigo snapped his finger in front of her eyes. She shook her head to clear away the bad images.

"Yeah?" she finally responded. She gave a deep breath and her face went back to normal as she looked at him.

"Are you ok? You were screaming." He repeated, raising an eyebrow on a concerned face.

"Yeah no problem. The job just gets to you after a while is all." She shrugged, lying. "Everyone has nightmares once in a while." She added as he kept staring at her. Little did she know that Ichigo had heard her screams and what she had actually made distinct. She had been screaming his name, and her hate about herself.

"Rukia…"

_Ring! Ring!_

"Oh! That could be the Captain!" Rukia gasped, lunging halfway off the bed. She reached for her purse, Ichigo grabbing her legs so that she wouldn't fall on her head. She flipped open the cell, hanging off the bed still. "Yes? Kuchiki here." She had an authorative respectful tone back into her voice as was her working ethic to be excellent.

"Rukia, how are you two doing? I trust Urahara settled you two in?" The captain's voice came through from the other end and he gave a few coughs after speaking.

"Yes, though hes a pain as ever." She grumbled, remembering her promise to kick the shop owners cheap, lying butt. Captain Ukitake laughed.

"As to be expected. You and Ichigo are getting along right? Has he regained some of his memories yet?" he conversed giving a few more coughs.

"Um… I think so though sometimes its hard to tell. Hes getting a lot of headaches though so that has to be a sign." Rukia pushed herself back up on the bed with her free hand so that she was out of her humiliating position.

"Yeah well I think we both have headaches right now." Ichigo grumbled. Her phone must be loud enough that he can hear the Captain too.

She put her hand over the phone. "I'm sorry but you don't wake a panicking woman unless you're prepared to dodge! You're just lucky I didn't have a weapon." She took her hand back off the phone. "I'm sorry Captain, what were you saying.

"You're seriously making it my fault?" Ichigo cried in response. Rukia smashed her hand in his face hard to make him shut up, vein pulsing angrily.

"Well I was saying that I think you should let me talk to Ichigo for a minute. I just want to discuss a few things with him about the… situation I guess." He requested. Rukia raised an eyebrow. Her Captain was hiding something from her.

"Uh… yeah sure. Ok." Rukia nodded though she knew he couldn't see her and handed the phone to Ichigo. "He wants to talk to you."

"Uh…. Ok…." Ichigo pressed the phone to his ear. "Yes Captain Ukitake?" Rukia couldn't quite make out what the man was saying but she could infer when Ichigo glanced at her, stood up, and went into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

_What could the Captain want to tell Ichigo and not me? _Rukia thought. The Captain had never withheld information from her before.

After a few moments Ichigo came out and handed her phone back. "Uh… I think someone else called while I was talking. It made a beeping sound." Rukia flipped through her missed calls and saw Orihimes name listed.

"Oh it was Orihime." She informed him and pressed the call back button. The phone rang a few times before the familiar kind voice of her friend answered.

"Rukia! I was hoping this was still your number! Its been so long I wasn't sure." Orihime laughed.

"Hey Orihime, sorry I was using the phone. Did you need something?" Rukia apologized.

"Well you said we could meet up again today so I was wondering if you and Kurosaki-kun would like to come to the flea market. I know the home is temporary but I figured you would need some clothes and stuff considering you can no longer steal Yuzus." Orihime joked. Rukia looked at the box filled with the items Kiske had given them. Yeah she only had clothes for another day or so. That wouldn't do. And she wasn't sure if Ichigo even had a change of clothes.

"Orihime you're a genius." Rukia praised. "I wouldn't have even noticed that until it was too late."

"My pleasure Rukia! So you'll come? Its not too far from Ulqui and I's house. I was thinking we could meet up in about an hour?" Orihime instructed.

"Of course we'll be there Orihime. And bring your son I want to meet him alright?" Rukia now felt like a real human. She forgot how nice it was to forget about work sometimes and get out. Orihime had usually been the best at helping her do that.

"Ok Rukia! See you in an hour! Bye!" Orihime chimed.

"Sure thing, bye Orihime." They both hung up and Rukia put her phone on the night stand.

"What was that about? Where are you going?" Ichigo questioned curiously, raising an eyebrow.

"_We're _going shopping with Orihime and her family at a flea market today." It was more of a demand then an invitation. Ichigo made a face.

"What? No way! Go by yourse-" he seemed to remember something and shut his mouth. Rukia gave him a confused look.

"Uh… it doesn't matter if you want to come or not. You have to. We need supplies for the house like food, maybe new sheets…" she glanced at the bathroom. "And sink…" she sweat dropped at the disaster zone that was the sink. "Also, you need new clothes. And while I know what size of clothes you wear, you won't like what I pick out probably. Unless in your loss of memories you have had a sudden change of heart towards Chappy the Rabbit?" she went on.

"Wait.. how do you know what size of clothes I wear?" she stiffened. That did sound really creepy didn't it. Crap.

"I lived with you for months at a time. I ended up picking up some chores which included laundry." She explained. He grimaced and blushed.

"You've handled my underwear?" Rukia blushed too.

"What is wrong with you? Why would you bring that up?" she yelled back, embarrassed as hell. "Besides it's not like-"she clasped a hand over her mouth to keep herself from finishing her sentence. Let's just say living in a closet had its disadvantages. Like how whenever someone whimsies they can open the door and whiteness the closets occupant changing… "You're a moron!" she decided to growl instead and picked up a dress from the box. It was the one Uryu gave her a long time ago. She walked into the bathroom and slammed the door shut behind her, then recalling on those memories again, locked it.

"Oi Rukia! Don't come out until I say ok? I'm changing too." Ichigo called to her.

"Fine." She huffed back, brushing at her hair angrily to kill the time after she changed. She couldn't stop blushing now. Stupid Strawberry…

"Ok I'm done!" Rukia left the bathroom, now completely prepared for the day. She had a little more then a century to perfect her technique of getting ready which had made her very quick and neat at it.

"You can have the bathroom now." She relinquished to him. So he did have a change of clothes… but where did they come from? She decided to leave the question be, not wanting it to lead to more awkwardness.

He was ready not too long after. They had half an hour to get to the flea market in order to meet Orihime. "Lets go." She waved, grabbing her phone and putting it in her dress pocket. She opened the bedroom door and was instantly mauled.

"Nee-san! Why did you leave me out here by myself all night? There wasn't one blanket or pillow so I had to sleep on the floor! Now I'm really sore, why Rukia, why-"

"Stuff it Kon." Ichigo pulled the stuffed animal from Rukia's being and threw him to the ground, stomping on him.

"But Rukia!"

"Oh yeah, you are here aren't you. Totally escaped my mind." Rukia remembered out loud, looking up as she recalled.

"Nee-san…" Kon

"Well Kon we're off. Don't do anything stupid while we're gone. And maybe be useful and fix some stuff or something. Bye." Ichigo waved at the stuffed animal. Rukia stopped him. "What?"

"What do you mean bye? You're taking him with you." Rukia pointed at Kon. She grabbed her purse.

"What? I'm a guy I am not carrying a stuffed animal around all day!" Ichigo protested.

"Oh I'll carry him, but hes coming with us all the same. Hes _your_ mod soul." Rukia reminded him. He groaned.

"That's right… but do you really think we'll need him?" Ichigo pointed out.

"You never know when a hollow will show up… or that thing." Rukia shrugged and went for the door again. "Kon." She indicated her bag. He jumped up on her leg then clambered into her purse. She zipped the bag shut. "Now don't talk. You're invisible." She went on to the stuffed lion. He whimpered inside but not another peep was heard out of him. She opened the door and paused as she realized Ichigo wasn't following her. He was just staring at her.

"Ichigo?" he seemed to snap out of some trance. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah of course." He nodded.

"Then lets go… _hubbie_."

To Be Continued…

**Wow I'm failing epically and getting these in close together. Well happy New Year everyone! I thought about doing a Christmas story for IchiRuki or something but then I got so sidetracked. -_-' My Bad. Well if anyone still wants to read this, heres something new. Enjoy!**

**P.S. I have something super cute planned for the next chapter. Bye!**

**~JC**


	17. Fifteen Year Break

"What do you mean you can't come now? Orihime this was your idea." Rukia groaned in dismay as she talked on the phone with the orange haired woman.

"I'm sorry Rukia but my daughter did something at school today and has to stay after. The principal wants to talk to me too." Orihme apologized, sounding a bit exhausted. "We'll have to try again some other time. But if you are already there then why don't you shop anyhow? It's not like you've stopped needing clothes now.

"True... Well that's a shame Orihime but I understand. I'll talk to you soon. Bye." Rukia hung up after she heard the good bye of Orihime and sighed heavily. "Well Ichigo, looks like its just you and me after all. Orihime got held up and won't be joining us." She explained, putting her phone back into her pocket.

Ichigo nodded and they began to walk away from e spot they had originally planned to meet up with Orihime. They came into the flea market and Rukia began going through her mental checklist. They needed clothes, food, sheets, and... We felt like she was forgetting something.

"Hey Rukia. What's this?" Ichigo pointed to a stand that was filled with trinkets and knick knacks that Rukia had never seen before. A tent was set up behind the stand. A woman that was dressed how Rukia remembered was called a 'Gypsy.'

"You wish to know the charms of the Gypsies do you? Well we offer all sort of accommodations whether it be for illness or good luck. And if that doesn't suite your fancy for only ten dollars I could tell you your future. Or for five I can read your palm." The woman explained in a kind and almost mystical voice. For some reason this woman enchanted Rukia and a voice inside her told her this woman could do something for her.

"You said five for a palm reading right?" She suddenly requested, taking out her wallet. She didn't know why the words came out of her mouth,they just did, so she was going along with it.

"Rukia what are you doing? It's obviously a scam." Ichigo whispered urgently yo her. She nodded but brushed him off with a dismissive wave of her hand. She handed the woman e five dollars.

"Would you prefer out here or in the tent madam?" Her smile was big and bright.

"Here's fine." Rukia held out her hand, palm up to the gypsy woman. The woman carefully looked at her palm.

"Oh young lady you must lower your stress level, there are enough lines in here for a hundred year old woman." She laughed and Rukia forced herself to laugh too. Humans weren't used to the idea of someone actually able to keep the image of youth. "I see you take your work seriously, but also that you have many good friends in your life." Her finger trailed over one of the lines of her palm. "Ah ah ah my dear, you must learn to balance both." She teased then she looked at another line and her eyes furrowed in confusion.

"Is something wrong?" Rukia inquired.

"It's your love line." Rukia's heart skipped a beat and she looked at where the woman showed her. "It shows you didn't have much use for love for many years, but then for two years, your love flourishes for a certain individual. The line is rough to show the hardships you two went through, but still the love vet strong." She read. "But then... Suddenly it stops. Your love line all together stops." Rukia's eyes widened.

"How could it stop?" Ichigo raised an eyebrow at her, still skeptical.

"He died. How tragic. I'm ever so sorry miss." Rukia stared at her in disbelief. How could she know this? "Wait... What's this?"

"What? What?" Rukia tried to see what she could i the line.

"Look here darling." She pointed to a small sliver of a line at reappeared an inch from her so called love line. "I would say you are learning to fall in love again but... This shows wih the same exact man. As if he was reborn..." She trailed off and peered her eyes at Rukia. Rukia stared with big eyes, mind whirling. How could this be? How could she understand things she could barely grasp.

"How long is the break in the line?" She almost whispered, suddenly out of breath.

"Fifteen years." Rukia's heart faltered for a moment. Ichigo looked at Rukia in astonishment.

"Rukia are you ok-"

"Boy let me see your hand." The woman took Ichigo's palm and looks at it intently. She gave a small smile and took both of their hands in hers. "The lines. They match each other." She placed both of their hands together and Rukia and Ichigo looked at each other.

"What does that mean?" Ichigo asked.

"Well I can tell you... For five more bucks." She let go of their hands. Rukia shook her head and grabbed Ichigo's wrist.

"Let's go we have wasted enough time here." She marched away, keeping him in tow.

"Rukia wait! What's wrong?" He stopped and put his hands on her shoulders, swinging her around to face him.

"Nothing. I thought she was blubbering nonsense it just astounded me so much." She laughed half heartedly. "Oh look at this shirt!" Rukia reached out and grabbed a Gus shirt from a hanger and held it up to Ichigo. Ichigo sighed but dropped the subject getting her drift.

"That would never fit me, it's way too small." He observed.

"Yeah you're right. Too bad it looks nice too." She nodded and hung it back up.

They walked around gathering the items they needed. They gathered enough clothes to last them about a month. Then they gathered other things like food and necessities and small luxuries for their cheap apartment. They walked down, Rukia going through her head for anything else they may need. Everything was really cheap here and of decent quality.

As they walked Ichigo suddenly held her hand. Rukia jumped in surprise. "What are you doing?" She murmured in embarrassment. She looked around to see if people were looking at them.

"You are the one that said we were husband and wife right? Well people are beginning to whisper about us and how in romantic we are. See? People finally stopped staring." Ichigo responded, talking quietly and looking ahead. Rukia nodded, understanding it made sense but still feeling a bit hot in the cheeks. She hasn't really ever held his hand before. Maybe a few times when eh were running to somewhere or away from something but down in a flea market?

"Relax, we didn't have to kiss or anything." He went on, blushing a little himself. She tought about it and would be lying if she said she wouldn't enjoy that so she didn't say anything at all. She forced herself to relax and act naturally.

"Anything else you need here?" He questioned. Rukia ought long and hard before answering. She looked at their hands, fingers untwined with each other. His palm was slightly sweaty. Was that because of the neat or was he also a bit embarrassed? She smiled to herself thinking about it. It really had been fifteen years but they had still somehow managed to pick up almost exactly where they had left off. Unfortunately, they were still a few steps behind.

"No.." She decided and smiled. "I think all I need is right here."

Hope that was cute enough for yah. Sorry took a year to update. Fanfiction viruses my computer but Ill just upload from iPad from now on. Mkay! Bye!~ JC


	18. The One Left Behind

Rukia woke up the next morning back in the bed beside Ichigo. She flipped over to look at him, seeing he was still asleep. Was this how married people felt? No. Married people get excited or horrified (depending on the relationship) at the prospect of their spouse awakening because then they can start the day together. While Rukia just didn't want this moment to end, and was sad because she knew their day may never be started 'together.' Even if they were all they would do was have the few minutes behind these walls, and after that, they were still shinigami... And had a job to do.

Rukia sighed heavily and slithered out of her bed quietly. Kon was also still asleep in his small bed she had pityingly made for him out of a pillow and washcloth. She walked into their shabby kitchen and looked in the fridge. They had bought an adequate amount of food yesterday at the market.

She shifted through and decided to cook for once. She wondered how well she could manage having not done it for so long. When you are as busy of a Soul Reaper as she was, you didn't get the time to cook meals, sometimes she didn't eat. Byakuya tells her all the time that's why she's so small. Matsumoto says the same thing but only means her chest.

She found their little skillet and washed it before placing it on the stove. Who knows what the pan could have on it. Especially since it is a hand me down. She cracked open the eggs into a little bowl, throwing the shells into a small trash can she had pulled out so it would be closer to her cooking stage. She poured the eggs into the pan and they came to life, sizzling and hissing at her. She stirred them in the pan to make them officially scrambled eggs and made sure there was enough for both of them.

A cutesy little song began to blast from the bedroom and she jumped, almost knocking the skillet over. "Oh no!" She gasped, abandoning the still cooking food and running back into the bedroom. She forgot to turn off her alarm.

"Aw jeez Rukia if you wanted me up I would have rather you kicked me! What is this garbage?" Ichigo groaned form his side of the bed and pulled a pillow over his head. Rukia held back a snap at how beautiful the artist was but she held it in, letting it pass since she did after all wake him up.

"I didn't mean to wake you up. I forgot to turn off my alarm." She refused to give him a proper apology though for his insolent whining. Nothing made her more angry then his bratish moaning. Well that and people who didn't follow the rules. Which he is guilty of both.

"Well turn it off then!" He grumped. She opened her phone and turned off the alarm in it.

"Alright it is off. Happy?" She rolled her eyes and set her phone back down on the nightstand. He slowly dropped the pillow from his head and groaned as he sat up. He rubbed at his eyes.

"How can I be happy? You woke me up at like..." He trailed off as he searched for a clock and she rolled her eyes again, vein pulsing as she smiles.

"Don't even try to complain if you can't even name the time." She pointed out through grit teeth. Ichigo sighed and dropped the topic, looking at her.

"What are you doing up anyhow?" The question struck her and she remembered the food.

"Damn!" She cursed as she ran back to the kitchen. Se cried out as she saw smoke. Ichigo was suddenly by her side and he looked, a look of concern on his face.

"What the hell did you do?" He yelled, running into the kitchen but automatically blinded by the smoke.

"I-I was cooking, and-" she stuttered over her word, trying to think of a way to defend herself. Ichigo grabbed a towel and picked up the smoking skillet and threw it in the sink, cold water blasting over it. The steam mixed with the smoke and Rukia stood there dumbfounded.

"Ok... No more cooking." Ichigo stated, walking away from it, coughing. Rukia stiffened a bit.

"Hey! Just because-"

"You really think you should be arguing this now?" He interrupted, pointing at the charred mess in the pan. Rukia shut her mouth grudgingly and crossed her arms in a haughty manner.

"I just wanted to cook for you alright?" She confessed, averting her gaze from him. He looked at her a long time and she shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. "... Well is there a problem with that?" She finally burst, blushing a tad in embarrassment. He turned his back to her in order to hide a small smile and turned off the stove.

"I guess not." He about murmured. She managed to catch what he was saying and nodded and lifted her chin.

"That's what I thought." She stated in a matter of fact tone.

"You're still cleaning it up." Ichigo turned back around and waked out of the kitchen, hands going behind his head.

"You don't need to tell me! Im not a child! I know what MY responsibilities are." She defended and walked to the sink to clean up the hot mess that had been constructed.

"And what us that supposed to mean?" Ichigo paused and turned to her, eyebrow twitching a bit in irritation.

"Oh you'll know what I mean when you remember." She turned and pulled down the bottom of her eye, sticking out her tongue at him, a rude action she wasn't very a costumed to, but you got used to quite a bit when you go undercover at a high school for a few months.

Ichigo's eyebrow continued the irritable action and held up his hands as if strangling her in the air. "I've never met such an infuriating woman in my whole life." He spoke through gritted teeth, his hot tempered nature slowly getting a grasp on itself.

"And I have never met such an infuriating boy!" She shot back.

"Im not some ignorant child anymore Rukia!" He snapped. She paused a second to collect her thoughts, thinking of an appropriate response to that.

"You may it be a stupid child, but you are still not an experienced man yet either. You're the exemplary student, and don't forget that I am still your teacher." She cooly stated, nodding. She began to clean the pan again.

She heard Ichigo take a step forward and they both paused. Perhaps she had said something wrong, or maybe the right thing. Her hands hovered over the pan, waiting for any kind of response. She heard the steps retreat and stiffened as she believed she heard the faint whisper. "Will you never see me as someone who can stand beside you? Or always someone to stand behind you?"

Rukia hesitantly picked the pan back up, hearing that he was gone. Was she supposed to hear that? He may not have realized he had said it. She pondered over it. Did she really make him feel so insolent? Was he seeing her only as an object to pass over? She shook her head, sighing.

Ichigo, she thought, don't you understand I am the one behind you? Don't you understand Im the one being left behind? You are so much more powerful and compassionate. You were always there to protect the ones you loved. My history and my present are shamed by how great a soul reaper you have become. I failed Kaien, my brother, and even Renji my dearest friend. You on the other hand saved Orihime, Karakura town, and even me when I was supposed to be punished for my sins. No Ichigo, you will never stand beside me, because I'll never be able to catch up.

Her hand covered her mouth, abandoning the pan as she thought. The realization was almost crushing. Ichigo was powerful enough to rule the seretei, no one could argue such a thing, so why did he take the remedial position instead of being a Captain? Was she maybe holding him back? No... He made that decision not her... But for what reason?

She finished washing the pan and walked back into the bedroom. Ichigo was in the bathroom showering, so she just folded her clothes on the bed to wait for him to be finished. They didn't speak when he reappeared, just one slithering in while the other slithered out. What was there to say? Perhaps neither of them knew.

As Rukia stood in the shower, contemplating the events, she chose to turn her mind to actual work. How were they supposed to find this monster? This evil her? She about hit herself when she came up with the answer. Where would she hide? Where would she go if she was hiding from two worlds that had nothing but everything in common. She let the wager run over her as she thought, understanding what she had to do.

Once she was out and dried off in clean clothes. She walked out and grabbed her bag, skillfully hiding the soul candy dispenser in the pocket as if it were lipstick. "Im going to go out for a bit. Orihime said she wanted to have lunch to make up for yesterday." She lied with disturbing ease and Ichigo grunted in response, distracted by the mini old tv they had gotten for quite a bargain at the flea market.

Rukia sighed and walked out. Her dress flapped a bit in the gentle wind, sun beaming down upon her. Such a beautiful day to start a monster hunt, she mused to herself. She began her journey to the area she believed her other part to be. She traveled to the edges of Karakura town and into a small forest. Upon her first visit about sixteen years ago, she had found this quaint little area. No one bothered her there, because no one knew of it. Unfortunately it seemed that a major portion of it had been made into a local park. What could be expected with time but change? At least she supposed.

She kept walking until she forced her way into a more vacated area. Not any people around. Perfect. She strode on, legs placed confidently in front of the other as she walked, head p and ready for action. She pulled her candy out of her pocket in anticipation of being jumped as she got deeper and deeper into no mans land.

A small clearing was ahead. A small but still adequate waterfall was trickling to her left, while a cave was just beyond that. The waterfall lead into a small river that dumped itself into a small lake to her right. She popped the candy in her mouth suspiciously and ordered her substitute soul to wait far away and let her handle this.

An every prescience came over the otherwise beautiful arena. Maybe it was just her suspicions, or maybe not. Her hand was poised over the hilt of her sword much like a cop readying they're gun in an invasion. Her eyes darted about cautiously, nearing the cave. She tiptoed her way across rocks in the river and peered into the cave's mouth.

Her body finches and unsheathed her sword as she saw something move. She jumped backwards, in the ready position as something lunged out. She focused her gaze to see better but was blindsided by something else. She was struck in the face and staggered to the side, desperately trying to keep her balance. She gritted her teeth and felt the new gash under her eye, looking at her attacker.

"We'll I certainly would have expected more from a soul reaper, even one so small. You looked so ready to kill I wasn't sure I would get away with such a simple trick." A large hollow was jeering at her from the mouth of the cave. Apparently it had created a duplicate much like a hologram. A nasty mans voice was coming through the mask and she snarled in annoyance. She was expecting a very different kind of monster but this will do.

"Hado number 33, sokatsui!" She held up her hand in concentration and shot the blue flame from her palm in a bursting fashion. The hollows chortling ceased as he whitnessed the mass power of kido. It struck him full in the face and he was thrust back as he dissolved into nothing. She had gotten stronger, she congratulated herself. She figured she better wash off the blood, area now secure.

She walked to the edge of the river. The only problem with the hollow being here meant her trip was unsuccessful still. She hadn't found the monster. She kneeled down and cupped the water in her hands then splashed it in her face. She watched the diluted blood trickle back into the stream, mixing with the clear bright water.

When the water settled back down, she went to examine the wound. Her reflection gazed back at her, then suddenly as she blinked, it wasn't. She screamed in terror, the image of herself without a face, spikes protruding wretchedly from her body filled her image on the water. She was too stunned to move and she trembled in fear. Never before had she been so afraid.

"Not everything wretched happens in the bump of the night... Nor does it occur in the moment of wariness... My dear sister has insulted me, believing the scene of safety... Rukia my lovely sister... Embrace me..." The voice was echoing and somber, with a light child like air. However, it was mingled with the haunting time of Rukia's own voice. Black, dead looking arms reached out of the water towards her, coming closer and closer. Rukia was stick still as she realized this reflection, the her without a face, was the demon she was searching for. And this demon was reaching out to drown her...

To Be Continued...

**Hey guys! Been a while again but I don't think it was that bad. At least it's a decently sized chapter right? 83 So News! I am going to Anime Central convention in Chicago and Matsuricon in Ohio. I am in the forums under my username JCWarriorCats. If you want to reach me and get some spoilers or sketched of scenes from the story, try and fine me! Ill bring a snip of the next chapter perhaps? ;) Look forward to seeing any who can catch me!  
~JC**


	19. Love, Kiss, Sister, Revenge, Death

Rukia felt the water crash over her as she was plunged into the lake's surface. The cold, sharp hands that gripped at her uniform were clawed and cutting into her flesh. The voice was in her head, not being spoken aloud. Rukia my daring! Rukia! My sister has returned! Embrace me sister! Embrace me! Rukia screamed under the water for silence, choking as the water slipped down her wind pipe and into her lungs. She gagged, unable to suck in air and thrashed againstthe thing.

Where was Sode no Shirayuki? Rukia's head swung from side to side for her sword, her soul reaching out to it. The thing had made her leave it on dry land. Sister! Sister! Don't try and leave me again please! The voice sounded both mocking and in real pain, it sent a chill down Rukia's spine. Was she really going to die at the hands of this malicious being?

They're feet his the ground, the twisted legs of the monster bending at an awkward, animal like angle and pushing back up, thrusting them back to the top. The two semi alike bodies flew out of the water with a tremendous splash, writhing against each other in opposing forces. Rukia struggled to free herself of the scratching arms, spikes wounding and tearing her clothes.

The creature gently landed on the ground, clinging Rukia to it's breast. Sister dear you wound me so... My heart would be seeping tears if it could beat... The voice was aggravatingly close to her own and Rukia felt more hatred grow inside, hacking up water at both their feet and catching her breath.

"How dare you... How dare you say such things..." She managed between pants and grabbed for her now visible sword. Sode no Shirayuki suddenly shot up from the ground and into the faceless demon's hand. If she had a face, Rukia presumed she would be smirking about now as she gave a small giggle.

"Sister I thought you would be smarter then that by NOW. It has been fifteen years after all. I am YOU. I can do everything you can." It explained. The voice was no longer in her head it speaking out loud it seemed. However Rukia failed to see how that was possible without a face.

"What was the point of bringing me back up here if you were just going to take away my blade? Do you want to fight or see me suffer?" Rukia snapped, steeping back from her.

"Sister I want both of course." A sickly sweet tone sent more chills down Rukia's spine. "The time for that is not now though. I am simply holding onto our zanpactou until our conversation is finished. Then I will disappear again and you can continue your little revenge hunt." She explained and twirled the zanpactou lazily in her hand by the white ribbon that sprawled out behind the hilt.

"I don't believe I have any desire to talk to you." A thought began to probe Rukia's mind, well more of a question. In her dreams that haunt her, the monster is illiterate, but yet now it can speak in full sentences? She peered her eyes at the monster. She had merely thought the brain activity was somehow affected in the science lab and was incapable of a higher IQ. Maybe she had been too quick to judge this evil doer.

It was a creature after all. Rukia considered it for a reasonable amount of time as the monster talked in its rather unusual way. Perhaps it was like a baby... It required teachings in order to grow and learn. It was basically an infant all those years ago. It had been living on its own for a long time. It grew up like everyone else did, but still how could the thing have received lessons?

Are you even listening to me? The voice snapped in her head now, forcing her to turn her attention back to the thing. It stood motionless, zanpactou held loosely in her clawed, blackened hand. Rukia's eyes scanned over the blotches,of blackened, dead looking skin on the limbs and areas that were visible. The only place free of such hideous things was the creature's faceless face.

"I just don't understand how such an awful creature could learn to talk like a grown person in just fifteen years." Rukia almost whispered, not liking the sound of her own voice anymore, half afraid the words would be dripping with the same supernatural malice.

"Books are an amazing and odd creation you see. I can not read the same way you can obviously... However, I have found that when given the right novel, many things can be brought to our attention. I thank the many forgetful people who left me the delicious words that I was forced to consume in order to absorb. I absorb quickly, therefore I may be the fastest reader alive. Books are grand, lovely, imploring! I tip my hat to such authors. My favorite by far being Frankenstein, for I can very well sympathize with the said monster." The thing described, walking a few paces away from her. "Perhaps our encounter will much be like the true Frankenstein and his creation." The voice sounded a bit dreamy but Rkia kept her eyes filled with disdain. It was trying to humanize itself, when they both knew it was far from such species.

"... All men hate the wretched; how then, must I be hated, who am miserable beyond all living things! Yet you, my creator, detest and spurn me, thy creature, to whom thou art bound by ties only dissoluble by the annihilation of one of us." The thing cocked its head slightly at Rukia, speaking after a long pause between them. It was a quote from the book it said it admired so. Rukia remembered the book from her short period as a school girl. She had to give it points for such a relevant quote to their situation.

"if for an instant I had thought what might be the heloish intention of my fiendish adversary, I would have rather banished myself forever from my native country and wandered a friendless outcast over the earth than to have consented to this miserable marriage. But, as if possesed by magical powers, the monster had blinded me to his real intentions; and when I had thought I had prepared only my own death, I hastened that of a far dearer victim." She recited in hatred, pulling a quote out herself. Frankenstein's monster took his bride away form him just as this monster had taken Ichigo from her. The monster understood this and nodded slowly.

"Sister I would tip my hat to you if I wore one. However this is not just your love you speak of. It is OUR love. I did make a mistake I do regret. I was careless. It WON'T happen again." The voice was stern, the only serious thing Rukia has heard from it. Rukia blinked, composing her anger and clenched her fists for a split second.

Love, love, love, my heart bleeds for what I have done. Kiss, kiss, kiss, my lips ache for such from him. Sister, sister, sister, you are at fault as well. Revenge, revenge, revenge, for the strawberry blood that's spilt. Death, death, death, melt the snow with its own blood and forever let it cease to exist.

Rukia felt the fear prickle her nerves as the song the creature sang inside her head echoed and repeated itself. Love, Kiss, Sister, Revenge, Death, the words quickening with the beat of her heart. She opened her trembling lips to say something but nothing came out. She tried again, voice faltering but managing to cry out. "Shut up!" She demanded. The monsters voice was mingled with the cackling of its mockery.

"Silence yourself or I'll do it for you!" She ordered, hand going up to speak an incantation. The voice did as it was told and the monster moved its shoulders and chest as if sighing, though no notable sound came out.

"Peace my sister. My insanity got the best of me. I've waited so long to we you again, my mind of rationality isn't as together as I would please." The monster walked slowly around her and Rukia much felt like she was being stalked by a slow moving shark. "I just wanted you here so I could tell you my intentions, however my animal needs tell me to tear you to pieces and drink your blood. To consume is to be one..." The last sentence echoed in Rukia's head in a wicked manner. She remained silent, patient, keeping her eyes off of her weapon even though that was the target she sought.

"My love for him is just as strong as yours if not stronger my sister. I can not go on living without him. My heart is weakening, in need of his fiery strength that so matches his flaming hair. I want his love, I want his touch. I want HIM. No one else will do." The possessive and needy tone from her dreams was back and Rukia knew the monster was right when it told her it was slipping. Rukia lurched forward and snagged her weapon back, going into her ready position.

"...oh sister... I've frightened you..." The voice held a hint of sadness and moaning like a sad ghost began to sound, the black flesh of its hands tried to cover the nonexistent face. The song began to play again in Rukia's mind, the voice more sinister and deadly. Rukia screamed, holding her head and the hilt hit her forehead as the hands reached toward the torture. Rukia tried to mute the song with screaming but no amount of noise could overcome what was in her head. Her eyes shut, the pain of the awful words buffeting her already scarred heart. The wounds were reopening, and her heart bled as the monster's had for years and years.

The song continued at a rapid and continuous pace, the melody almost vanishing as it became more of a rant. Above such abhorring lyrics, came a quote spoken aloud so as to not interfere with the mental harassment. "Neither one can live while the other survives..." Rukia recalled this quote of Harry Potter, but didn't say so due to her weakened state. Wy do such words render her almost helpless?

Love, Kiss, Sister, Revenge, Death, Love, Kiss, Sister, Revenge, Death, Love, Kiss, Sister, Revenge, Death- Silence... Rukia fell to her knees as the blissful silence was finally above panted a if she had fought off an army and looked up to glare at the creature. To her half not surprising realization... The monster had vanished.

Sister I love you, I love you so much. Sister please love me, please embrace me next time. Sister feel as I do for you so it makes it harder to smite you on my blade. Sister let the kindness spill from you even as I spill your blood. Sister be one with me and share my love.

The final words were what was left with Rukia in the nightmare she had just lived. One again she was snapped to reality, the morbid feeling gone from her now that she was sure she was alone. Her body trembled as she got back to her feet. She had not shed a tear until now, but knot many fell still. She wiped at her eyes bitterly, awakened to a new prospect of terrors. The thing had grown stronger as she had, but was it enough? Could she really lose?

Rukia shook her head and composed herself in a not so rapid manner. She sheathed her sword and found Chappy, regaining her gigai. Sister is what she called me... She thought. Well 'sister' I will love you. However I will love you so hard and deeply that you won't be able to handle it, and will fall under such loving haze, that it will prove all that more satisfying when said love breaks your heart and then your mind. Then your body will disappear as I cut it to bloody pieces... I will love you. I will love you as much as I despise you. I will are for you, as much as I don't care for you. I will let the conflict build inside of me, so that the mental storm created can burst forth and demolish everything about you.

Rukia held back her head and resumed on home. She pushed the events into the back of her mind. It was time to be as inhuman as the monster she was hunting. They were both huntresses, attempting to corner their prey. Rukia would not let it win, and as she opened the door to the apartment she was sharing with their trophy, this resolution was also buried in her mind. Ichigo would know nothing, everything would fine. My feelings are not important, she told herself , for I am not human, and for soul reaper am I.

To Be Continued...

**Ignore the spelling errors. I type on my iPad and its a pain to go back and fix everything on it. I try to catch the mistakes but sometimes I slip Im sorry. 8( Forgive me! I poured my heart into this chapter. The story is reaching it's climax! Dun Dun DUN! ~JC**


End file.
